Pokemon: Crusader-Kanto
by 4fireking
Summary: The first segment of a 6 generation story: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and X/Y generation coming out in October in Japan. This first segment follows Elesa as she tries to lay low from modeling in Kanto, and meets an old childhood friend, a trainer named Joey Kokuin. Elesa becomes Joey's girlfriend in the first chapter, and their relationship progresses as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

My first author's note in my new story. Between everyone who is reading: I like to make a game of my writing, whereas I watch a computer life worth of anime while writing at the same time, then at night watch a movie while writing a different kind of story.

I just started reading a fanfiction, and was wondering: is there allowed to be detailed sex in a Fanfiction story? I mean, he actually wrote licking pussy in his story. The first chapter won't have anything like that, but maybe it will in future chapters.

But be warned, there will be Adventure in this story all the same. I'm a little crazy, I'm pulling out the big guns, and trying to make every chapter short yet effective. This story should take me years to finish, and have a total of over 20,000 words, as well I'm try to get over 30 reviews. Oh, and I get all my character description from other author's PM's, get Pokémon descriptions from Bulbapedia, and description of a pokedex from an author who said he got it from PikachuAuraGuardian.

…That is all.

X-X-X-X-X

It was the start of a Pokémon journey for Joey Kokuin. For once, he was all alone with no one to take care of him-actually; he did have his partner Sting with him. And another, he was planning on capturing more Pokémon along the way.

He was on a journey; a long, hard, and challenging, but would be full of excitement.

X-X-X-X-X

Elese was more important than other people, at least in the eyes of certain spectators. It was hard to know who liked her or just liked her success. Her success came to which she needed to wear a disguise.

She was a skilled model, slender and lean woman of great height, golden blonde hair, blue eyes more beautiful than the sky, plain lips smoother than ordinary girls, yet wore a brown trench coat, red sunglasses, and a black beret while her hair was in a bun.

" _So many items in the aisles_," Elese thought. "_ I have no idea what to look for_?"

Elese reached into her jacket, then pulled out her list with a number of item's: shampoo, lotion, cereal, and lip gloss. However, the list was written by her dear friend, and she had no idea what to search for.

The door to the Pokemart slide open, and a boy about her age walked in. A boy around the age of eighteen with light blond hair, a few strands sticking up in a cowlick, wearing a light blue shirt, a yellow scarf, and a pair of jeans and black/white shoes with the silver image of a butterfly on them.

"_Who is this weirdo? He's cute, but there's something about him that's not right_."

Elese stopped thinking things rationally to return to reality-if she saw the boy somewhere before, she swear she could've remembered him. But she in showbiz secluded her from the less famous people; people like the blonde haired boy, who picked up a magazine and was reading from it.  
" So...Kanto has a new champion?" The blonde haired boy said to himself. " The question is: for how long though?"

" _He seems pretty full of himself. Who does he think he is, thinking he can take on the Pokémon championship? Well...enough about him. I have my own problems to deal with."_

Elesa followed what was on her list; from what she wanted to what was important. She was on her toes as the shampoo was on the top shelf. However, despite her efforts couldn't get it, at least until the blonde haired boy grabbed her by her waist, and she was hoisted up to the litre of shampoo.

" There you are, miss," Elesa heard the boy smile, she then grabbed the litre of shampoo and was lifted down. "Glad to be helpful."

Elesa noticed something strange about the boy. For one, he seemed to be in high spirits—no, his whole attitude seemed to be merry. Another, she didn't notice it at first but underneath his scarf was a chain with a pokeball around his neck. And for some reason:

" _Where have I seen him before_?"

There was no use to Elesa racking her brain about him. She had bigger things to worry about. Like getting small tubes of barely noticeable pink lip gloss, getting Raisin Bran, plastic containers filled with strawberries, 2% milk, and a plastic container of Neutrogena.

Elesa put all her items in a red plastic basket, and then walked over to the case register to be greeted by an acne filled cashier with banged green hair and a typical white-bluish uniform; the typical uniform of a Pokemart employee.

The cashier gazed at Elesa while she was wearing a brown leather coat, said, "Is it cold outside, ma'am?"

" No!" Elesa exclaimed, her face was blushing red. " I'm just a little SHY!"

" Woah, ma'am, please calm down." Then, while hastily struggling to scan register Elesa's items, he got a papercut; blood tricked down his pinky, but he ignored the discomfort and slowly registered her items.

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! BING!

" Your total is 1020¥ ."

Elesa reached into her coat pocket's for her money, but didn't find anything in all of her pockets.  
" _Damn, I must've forgot my money in the hotel!_" Elesa thought, she was sweating. "_I can't just put them back; I've already eaten some of the strawberries and some Raisan Bran! Oh god, what am I going to_-"

" Sweetheart," The blonde haired boy said, Elesa soon felt him peck her right cheek. " Excuse me kind sir, may I Joey be the one to pay for my girlfriends merchandise? She doesn't have any money."

" S-Sure."

Elesa watched awkwardly as the blonde haired boy paid the cashier, hysterically shaking his hand afterwards, then passing her _her_ bags and walked out the door.

" Girlfriend?"

X-X-X-X-X

Joey rubbed his beloved Sting's pokeball around his neck, said, " What a bonny morning, wouldn't you agree, Sting old friend?"

Little Joey know- the very same supermodel Elesa of Nimbasa City was following him—she was curious. His attitude, appearance, how she felt peculiar around him—well, it simply incite her. Unlucky for her, the boy seemed to show no sign of malevolence.

" Are you sure your mother's around her?" Joey said to a little girl, he was holding her hand and guiding her.

The girl was slightly tanned skin, black eyes and long purple hair that stopped at her shoulders. She wears a white shirt, a black skirt, and a white cloak that hides her whole body.

" I'm not sure," The little girl cried; tears sprinkled like a hose out of her.

" Hey, hey, we'll find her."

" _Nice act, but you can't fool me_," Elesa thought. " _I bet you paid her for the sob story hoping I'd give up. Well, it ain't working_."

" Violet!" A woman shouted. " I've been looking all over for you!"

A mature woman appeared, but really stunted and dull, very cold. Strangely, unusually attractive. Weird purple eyes can't look away from, yellow or golden with slit. Black hair in blunt cut. She wore just a lab coat over black slacks and black polo was anything but mad. Elesa flinched as the mother's ocean purple eyes stared seductively into Joey's eyes, and her fingers rubbed her red lips.

" Mommy!" Violet the little girl cried happily, and ran up to her mother to hug her around her waist. " I missed you so much, mommy!"

" Well you shouldn't have wandered away from me, my little patsy." Joey smiled then spun around to walk away, but was flustered when the same black hair mother pecked his right cheek, then hugged his waist. " Oh you smell good. Let's exchange numbers so we can talk again sometime."

" That **," Elesa thought out loud, trembled in animosity. " Enjoy your moment of flattery 'cause it may be your last."

X-X-X-X-X

However, Elesa soon found it wasn't just that woman that idolised Joey, as every girl he passed literally swanned over him—found it complexing how Joey didn't have a tad bit of curiosity. Then Joey saw a little boy crying and ran to help the boy.

Pale white, perfectly round eyes with red circles in them, a dark blonde bangs coming from his red jacket hood, the jack is unzipped and showing a plain black shirt, below them is a pair of black shorts with a red line on both of the sides.

" M-My...m-my..." The little boy cried, losing himself in his tears.

Joey leaned in to the boy, put his hand on his right shoulder, said, " What seems to be the problem?"

" I lost my balloon!"

It was then Joey noticed a bright, see through purple balloon floating in the sky, and out of anybody's reach; nearly 10 ft in the sky. His gray eyes brimmed with—as of yet—unspilt tears and an enormous rage. Joey knew how unfair life could be, and wanted to help out.  
Joey took the pokeball around his neck off, it enlarged, said, "Sting, time to help out!"  
Joey threw the pokeball on the ground, and Joey's trusted partner Sting popped out. Sting mostly resembled a bipedal wasp; however, it only has four legs instead of six and lacked pigment pits. Sting's head was round with a slightly pointed mouth, with large, shiny red eyes and an antennae in the shape of the number 7. His legs were connected to his body by his thorax, and the first two are tipped with long, conical stingers. Sting has two pairs of round, veined wings, and another stinger on his striped abdomen.

" Bzzzzzz!" Sting buzzed, his wings beat rapidly.

" Sting, use Sting Shot on the balloon's string!" Joey commanded.

Sting shot a long white string from his mouth towards the balloon, and it wrapped around the string. The balloon was then pulled by Sting towards the ground, then handed to Joey and passed to the small boy, whom then laughed hysterically.

" Thank you, mister!" The boy laughed.

"No problem," Joey said. " Just do me a favor: try to have a better grip."

" I will, thanks."

Elesa couldn't believe her eyes, but they were accurate, a Beedrill swooped in behind its owner and hugged him. Elesa could've almost sworn it was purring as it hugged Joey.

" _I thought Beedrill's were savage Pokémon who like nothing but to torment trainers_." Elesa thought, rubbed her chin. " _Could someone really have such a bond with them_?"

X-X-X-X-X

" I love you. I've known you for so long, and I just want to know you even more," A girl admitted to Joey, as she leaned in on him, he could feel her breasts squishing against him.

Elesa watched the girl talking to Joey. she's 4 foot 9 and weighs about 120 lbs has a tan skin tone black shoulder length hair with red high lights and emerald colored eyes. Wears a black long sleeve shirt with a neon orange vest , a black skirt with neon orange leggings and neon orange ballet flats with black bows on the toe orange .

" _This has got to be the third one in just one hou_r," Elesa thought, she rubbed her chin. "_ He's cute, but no one's cute enough for that much attention. There's just something not right about him."_

" I'm a little busy right now, but I'd like to know more about you," Joey replied, smiled broadly. " Perhaps... "  
Elesa was tired of it, the same small notebook he had out for every girl he meet, and how he'd right a specific date on it. Time and time again he'd right in it, finish it, show it to that special girl, then she'd say:

" That sounds nice. See you then. Toodle-loo."

X-X-X-X-X

Elesa followed Joey away from Viridian City, then moved to the left over to Route 23, and were now in the Indigo Plateau. The grounds of the Indigo Plateau was surrounded by a series of citadel walls. The fortifications consisted of five outer reinforced walls, five walls within a moat, and three individual barriers.

Elesa couldn't quite understand it, but he and his Pokémon Sting gazed at the building for nearly an hour, sitting, sniffing, sighed.

" Just think about it, Sting," Joey finally said. " One day you and I can compete against the 64 trainers that have all been given 8 badges, then we get the chance to face the Elite Four, and hopefully beat the Kanto Champion."

" Bzzzzzz," Sting said, buzzing.

" Yeah...that would be amazing." Joey sighed once again from his mouth, then got off the ground and walked away. " Well, we better get back to town. I'm getting a little hungry."

" _Indigo Plateau?" _Elesa thought. " _That's known as the hardest place for a trainer to get into." _Elesa smiled. " _I just thought of the perfect test."_

X-X-X-X-X

Under an azure sky mottled by wisps of white cloud, stood Joey whistling a merry hum and Sting gently beating his wings. However, just when Joey was feeling joy, some said was inadequate for a boy his age, another girl showed up; this one wearing a coat.

Joey glanced at the girl, smiled, said, " Hello there. What's your name?"

The girl didn't answer Joey, but reached into her trench coat, then took out a small pokeball, enlarged it, giving her command:

" Zebstrika, take the spotlight!"

The girl tossed a ball, and it popped open once it reached the ground, a Pokémon came out. A zebra-like Pokémon primarily black with various zigzag stripes and bands on its body and limbs. It has long, pointed mane with two thunderbolt-like protrusions on top of its head resembling horns. The mane extended down by its back, ending in a starburst-like shape forming a tail.

" Wow, that's a new one," Joey awed, pulled out a strange device on his hips. A two screen(one for viewing, one a touchscreen), a circular analog pad, two cameras (one on the outside, one on the inside), a D-pad and four push buttons, red. The screen turned on, and an image of Elesa's Pokémon came on.

" **Zebstrika, the ThunderBolt Pokémon,**" A voice transmitted. "**When this ill-tempered Pokémon runs wild, it shoots lightning from its mane in all directions." **

" I hope you're ready!" Elesa said, got into a pose, she had her finger on her cheeks and smiled snidely. " Today you'll feel the bitterness of defeat!"

" Okay," Joey retorted nonchalantly, and Elesa comically fell down.

Elesa then got back up, pointed her fingers in a scowl, " What is wrong with you?"

" Huh?"

" Are you an idiot, or just naive? What is your deal?"

Joey scratched his head, smiled, " Why are you taking things so seriously. It's just a game after all." Joey then scratched Sting's prism-like head. " Isn't that right, Sting."

" Bzzzzzz," Sting seemed to agree, shaked his head.

" _What is with him?" _Elesa thought—she couldn't understand how both Joey and the Beedrill were laughing—she was angry. " _He makes me so angry! I just want to—" _Elesa exasperated, then heaved heavily from her mouth. " Zebstrika, Wild Charge!"

Elesa's Zebstrika charged towards Sting. As it did, it pulled its legs so it was flying through the air towards Sting. Its body then became surrounded in bright gold electricity with white static around it, make its body seem gold and brown. However, Joey had a few strikes up his sleeve:

" Sting, Agility!"

When Zebstrika was about to hit his opponent, it formed into a white orb of sparkling energy, but Sting's wings buzz loudly, and he moved at an incredible rate; it almost looked like he was five separate beings, then disappeared.

" Where'd he go?" Elesa said as Zebstrika missed and fell into a pool of water, electrifying it.

" A good defence is a good offence," Joey said nonchalantly. " I've been training Sting for over three years. And now…" Sting reappeared behind Zebstrika, floating, then pulled one of his stingers back, " IT'S OUR TURN FOR STARDOM! TWINEEDLE!"

Sting shot his sting out, then jabbed it into Zebstrika's back. Elesa watched wearily as her Pokémon cried in agonizing pain. However, Sting meant no really harm to Zebstrika, as it playfully pat him in his back.

" Bzzzzzzt," Sting said in a merry hum, pat Zebstrika on his back again

" Zebstrika was AWESOME!" Joey laughed, then clapped hysterically. " Bravo!" Joey spun around, turned an inch to his right, and stared at the sunglasses of Elesa. " We haven't formally been introduced. My name is Joey Kokuin."

" _Kokuin…?" _

X-X-X-X-X

" _See you later, Elesa. I promise… when we meet again…I'll take you on a date."_

" _Good-bye, Joey. I love you, Joey." _

X-X-X-X-X

" _No…this can't be the same Joey Kokuin." _

X-X-X-X-X

" _OW, ow, ow (stubbed a toe), OI!"_

X-X-X-X-X

" _Can't sleep, the big green monster's gonna eat me!" _

X-X-X-X-X

" _I'm scared, Elesa! I wanna go home!" _

X-X-X-X-X

" _When I become strong…you'll be my queen." _

X-X-X-X-X

" _Joey was a small, sweet boy! There's no way." _Elesa's anger overcame her will—anger, she growled, and her palms were sweating. " Zebstrika, Wild Charge!"

Joey and Sting couldn't believe their eyes, but Zebstria's body became an orb of electricity, and he charged towards Sting once again.

" Sting, get out of there!"

Sting obeyed Joey's orders, and it flew out of Zebstrika's path. However, its new initial path was Elesa herself—only a few feet apart—she couldn't move and was numb to move.

" _W-What's wrong with me?" _Elesa thought, feared. " _My legs feel like jello. I-I can't move."_

As Zebstrika's glowing body inched closer and closer towards Elesa, as she was too petrified to move, she was surprised when Joey moved in front of her, grabbed her by the waist; his back faced the orb—his body acted like a shield for her.

" I have another motto," Joey grinned, held Elesa by her waist. " Everyone's important; everyone needs to work together."

" _Wait…something about him…" _

X-X-X-X-X

_Elesa comforted her young friend as he wailed like a baby, all from bigger kids picking on him. Elesa __**took care of **__the bullies, but couldn't soothe him. _

" _I'm worthless!" he cried, tears dripped from his eyes. _

" _So you tried protecting a poor Weedle, and you were picked on for it. Big deal. Everyone's important; everyone needs to work together." Elesa soothed, rubbed her friend's back. " Look, I'm going back to Nimbasa City. When you get a little older, stronger…" Elesa kissed his left cheek, and his cheeks blushed red. " I'll be your girlfriend." _

X-X-X-X-X

Zebstrika's golden body throttled into Joey's back, and Elesa was unharmed as Joey acted as a human shield. However, her ears throbbed with shrieking noise coming out his mouth and tears dripping from his eyes.

" _Joey…it really is you…"_

Finally, Zebstrika's attack dimmed, stopped, as no more electricity emitted from his body. Joey however was severely injured, limping, yet still clinged to Elesa, smiling.

" I-I'm…g-glad…y-you're…s-safe…"

At the pain was unbearable—nothing about it was fatal, yet it stinged like a thousand of Sting's needles—Joey collapsed, unconscious. But as he was snoring, Sting descended to his side, Elesa was staring down at him, smiling.

" You're really gotten strong."

X-X-X-X-X-

Joey didn't know which of his two pains was worst: the pain of his insides burning, or his bones feeling as though they were dislocated. However, he had the assistance of his old friend, partner Sting by his side as he nudged his head by him and purred.

" Great to see you too, pal," Joey smiled weakly. " Where exactly am I?"

" You're in my hotel," A familiar voice said. " I brought you here after you risked your life for me, you idiot."

Joey glanced weakly at the face of a woman. He could hardly believe his eyes—through the golden blonde hair, slim body, exquisite yellow-blackish shirt, black pants, and red headphones with a black handle—he saw her…

" Y-Your—"

" Good to see your awake, Joey," Elesa, Joey now recognised as his childhood friend said, smiled,

" E-Eles—"

Joey tried to speak, but Elesa jumped on him and kissed him passionately on his lips. Joey's face became hot, he lost himself with the warm, smooth lips of Elesa, he enjoyed every minute of it until Elesa pulled her red blushed face back, smiling.

Well…do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Note: Was fun writing, and I'd like to thank , and my friend again for the help. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

My second author's note in my new story. This may sound a little selfish, but I hope I can make lots of chapters of this story and finish it before I die. However, a least six series will happen before that happens.

Now, I for one think the second chapter is better than the first. It's funnier and more enjoyable. However, I may've made some spelling errors when I first post it. So please tell me where I went wrong.

But be warned. There is one explicit part of this chapter, you may not notice it, but I think it's a little too much for this kind of story. Once again, I get all my Pokémon information from Bulbapedia, and would like to thank PikachuAuraGuardian's friend for the description of the pokedex.

…That is all.

X-X-X-X-X

Joey pulled, ran, and even grunted, but nothing seemed to get the clinging arms of Elesa away from him. Joey and Elesa travelled all the way to Viridian Forest, and yet Elesa still wore her brown coat to hide her faddish apperance. Viridian forest was a secluded area, filled with dark grass and tall tress, and if someone listened closely—the sound of Pidgey's and Spearow could be heard.

" Er, Elesa, could you let go of my arm?" Joey said.

" Nah..." Elesa mused. " I like how strong you've become since I last saw you." Elesa squeezed Joey's arm, and the not so young Trainers face burned red with embarrassment. " I mean... just look at your pecs."

Joey smiled, amused, retorted, " And just look at how _hot _you must be; I can't believe you're wearing a coat in the _summer_."

"Ha ha, you're so funny. I feel like you're a nice guy—not like that pompous asshole who dated me only because I was famous, and made a crack about him _telling _his friends he was dating me—so I kicked him in the head like a soccer ball!" A cold breeze shivered behind Joey's neck; he felt as though Elesa would _kick _him at any moment. " You wouldn't tell your friends you are dating me, would you, Joey?"

" Er, I don't have any friends besides Sting."

" Good." A smug smirk soon spread over Elesa's face, as she stopped clinging onto Joey, and turned to face him directly in his eyes. " If I were in a bathing suit what would be the first _thing _you'd notice about me?"

Joey's cheeks burned red, then his whole faced turned red, stuttering, " U-ummm..."

" Time's up, time for a new question!" Elesa laughed. " If I wasn't wearing any clothes and had my whole body covered in whip cream... what would be the first spot you'd _lick_?"

" E-er..."

" Time's up, time for a new question! Oh boy, this is so much fun!" Elesa put on a fake scown on her face, and then she fake glared into Joey's eyes. " Where would you take me on our honeymoon?"

" E-er-hey look, there's a cute Pokémon!"

" Don't change the subject J—Aw, it really is cute!"

Both Joey and Elesa glanced at a cute Pokémon whom Joey recognised as a Pikachu. Pikachu is a short, chubby, rodent-like Pokémon with yellow fur all over its body. Pikachu's ears are long and come to a point with black tips. It has a small mouth, which resembles a sideways 3, it has black eyes with white pupils and two red circles on its cheeks. Its forearms are short and somewhat stubby, with 5 digits on each "hand" and its feet have three digits. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of Zigzag-styled lightning bolt, with a patch of brown fur at the base of the tail. Although it is technically a quadruped, on multiple occasions it has been shown to be able to stand and walk upright on its hind legs.

Joey remember another important fact about Pikachu's: A female Pikachu has a v-shaped dent at the end of its tail, and a male Pikachu does not have this dent. This Pikachu clearly had a dent on its tail.

" Aw, its so cute, Joey!" Elesa laughed ecstatically. " Please, please, please, please capture it for me, Joey!"

" Ummm...why do you want me to capture it?"

Elesa scowled at Joey, then frowned, said, " 'cause you're my boyfriend, and sometimes we need to help each other out. I don't have any pokeballs on me."

" Ummm...here's the thing...I d-don't h-have any pokeballs either."

" What!?" Elesa shouted in Joey's face, and then she gripped him by his scarf, and started yanking forcibly on it. " HOW CAN YOU BE A TRAINER WHEN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY POKEBALLS!?"

Pikachu observed Elesa strangling Joey with his own scarf; he found them to be a humorous pair. However, soon had to leave them in order to find its meals.

Elesa's strangling came a little too close—she finally released her grip, freeing Joey, letting him _gasp _in mouth-full's of air.

" Don't-_ack_-you-_ack_-worry-_ack_-Elesa," Joey said while gasping in air. " I'll capture get that Pikachu."

" You better," Elesa retorted, her attitude was a little doubtful. " I would never marry someone who's untrusting."

" Well...I'll get right on it...ah, dear."

X-X-X-X-X

" How'd I get dragged into all of this?"

" Bzzzz, bzzz ( _You are a sap to woman, it's been your complication ever since I first meet you," _Sting Joey's partner mused.

Joey was in desperate pursuit of the wild Pikachu—he was being _taken _for a ride, he knew—argument's would happen; and Joey could just tell: there was no escaping from it, unless he could get that Pikachu.

Joey prowled like the cat Pokémon Persian towards the wild Pikchu, it was ontop of a mighty tree on it's tree branch, as Joey switched his Pokémon mode to Mankey and slowly climbed the tree trunk.

" Bzzzz? ( _Are you sure you don't need my help?) _Sting said to Joey quietly.

" I'll be just fine," Joey retorted as he could understand every word Sting said; he had the ability to understand Pokémon.

" Bzzzz...zzz... ( _I'm just saying...it's easier to fly)" _

" Don't worry about me, Sting old buddy." Joey smiled broadly, and then he soon reached the branch the wild Pikachu perched himself on. " I'll call when I need you."

Of course Pikachu noticed Joey, glared into his eyes, said, " Pika! ( _Go away!) _

Joey would never forget the hostility in his voice; his eyes were flaring and swirling with mockery and hate so much Joey believed was nonexistent. However, Joey took out his pokedex and the screen displayed Pikachu's information all the same:

" Pikachu, the Electric-Mouse Pokémon," A voice said in the machine. " It keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings. If you yank its tail, it will try to bite you. It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. "

" Seems docile enough to me," Joey mused. Joey soon crouched down and made clicking noises from his mouth to get Pikachu's attention. " Hey-_click_-Pikachu. Would you-_click_-like to come with us-_click_?"

" Pika! Pika, Pika, PIKA! ( _I'll bite you in your crotch so hard you won't be able to have babies! I'm strong, and I'm cool, and it's all because I DON'T TAKE SHIT FROM ANYONE!" _

" Boy... this girl sure has a mouth on her," Joey said nonchalantly. " I wonder if she _got _it from her mother? Oh well, might as well try a new approach." Joey put his hand in, out of his pockets, and revealed a dozen pieces of small brown PokéChow pellets. " Here girl, I have a treat for you."

X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile, Elesa was filling out the one notebook she recently thought about:

The Good&Bads of Joey Kokuin

Bads:

He's a pervert, like the way he looked at me when I teased him.

He's slow.

Is liked by nearly every girl we've passed

Has this strange men cologne that seems to smell good and bad at the same time.

" Now...what's one thing he's good at?" Elesa muttered to herself, thinking outloud. " He's good strong muscles."

Elesa dribbled in her notebook:

Goods:

He has strong pecs, and they feel like pillow sheets.

" But I think I liked him better when he was short and chubby, 'cause he was nicer back then. What else is there—he seems docile enough!"

Elesa dribbled in her notebook:

He seems docile enough

" Course, he doesn't keep pokeballs with him." Elesa gave up her ranting, forgot about Joey not having any pokeballs, and shrugged. " Nah, he seems rave when he's not using them. Also...his lips were really soft, which I think is good."

Elesa dribbled in her notebook:

He has very soft lips

" But I need more from a man, otherwise it'll just end up like my last date; complete failure."

X-X-X-X-X

" C'mon, don't you want some PokéChow. Their filled with lots of protein, nutrients and even some fiber."

One minute later, Joey wondered if the female Pikachu was even worth the hassle. He was tired, and still made no connection to the Pokémon. Sting's wings rumbled overhead, and the buzzing sound felt like a strike of lighting in the sky. Joey hurried onward, on a tree branch and colliding with the Pikachu.

" Pika ( _Go away)._"

" Just imagine what life would be if you were Elesa's Pokémon, Pikachu," Joey mused, trying to sucker the female Pikachu in. " You could travel the world, meet lots of interesting people, don't have to starve, and will be groomed like a princess every day."

" Pika (_Please go away)." _

Joey crawled closer, got his whole body on the tree branch- then the Pikachu stopped looking at him.

Joey had a plausible demeanor on him, but instead grinned and tried to make a grab for the Pikachu...

The Pikachu disappeared, reappeared behind Joey; all because she used _Quick Attack._

No sooner did Pikachu leave did the bark at the end of the tree branch _rip _open, and the branch itself razed towards the ground.

" Oh God, I'm too young to die!" Joey exclaimed. " Oh God, don't let me die when I just started dating the hottest model in Unova!" The maddness wouldn't end there, and Joey knew it, he saw the very same Pikachu raise the its tail up and prepared to smack it against the tree branch. " No, Pikachu, if you do that... I will die."

" Pika."

Pikachu ignored Joey's protest and proceeded to hitting the split region of the tree branch, the branch itself fell down—it carried Joey along with it.

" AHHHHH!"

" Pika, Pika ( _Have a nice trip, human)._"

Joey's body plummeted towards the ground, but he etched the fingernails on his fingers as claws and allowed scraping them to slow his fall. Joey could see the very same Pikachu and how apathetic it was. Never before had Joey seem such a malign Pokémon.

" Sting, help!"

Just then Sting swooped in and saved Joey by letting him land on his back just before he hit the bottom—20 inches below.

Joey smiled, pat the back of his savior, partner, said, " Thank you, Sting,"

" Bzzzzz ( _No problem.)_" Sting buzzed.

" I guess this is where you're going to tell me you _told _me so?"

" Bzzzz, bzzz ( _I wouldn't want to make you feel ashamed, but I did told you so."_

X-X-X-X-X

Elesa pondered the written of her notebook:

**Bad things about Joey: **

**He seems like he's afraid of me**

**Spaces out too many times**

**Slightly bull-headed. **

**Good things about Joey: **

**He's the most interesting person I've ever dated**

**I feel like I can be myself when I'm around him **

**Has a love of ****Pokémon kinda like me. **

**Is very fun to tease. **

" Is there anything else good about him? Well, maybe I'm being unfair to him. After all we've only just begun our relationship. Joey wouldn't hurt anything, and that's all I need to know."

X-X-X-X-X

" Come back here, you little shit!"

The wild female Pikachu had zig-zag side to side, quickly, and evading both Joey and Sting pursuing him. The very same Pikachu had no intention of being caught, and especially didn't want to be caught by a novice Trainer like Joey.

After running for six minutes, going through many obstacles, the female Pikachu finally found a seemingly deserted nest. Joey and his partner Sting just zipped by the Pikachu without even noticing the electric discharge as it surged through her cheeks.

The Pikachu frowned, scorned, " Pika, Pi, ( _Good riddance, human.)" _

" Pin…(_Why are you in my nest)_?" The sound of a Pinsir exclaimed.

Pikachu had little time, but managed to escape from the wild Pinsir, used Quick Attack to get out of the its nest. The very same Pikachu shuddered at the very image of the Pinsir as it lurked out of its nest. Pinsir is a bipedal Pokémon that has a brown body with a large pair of white horns or pincers that are dotted with small spikes. Pinsir has short legs with three toes each and skinny, three-clawed arms. Its mouth has long, flat teeth that are arranged horizontally rather than vertically. Pinsir is also cold-blooded. Pikachu flinched as the Pinsir glared into her eyes.

" Pika…Pika… ( _Please…forgive me…)"_ The Pikachu groveled, shuddered.

" Pinsir, Pinsir ( _I will crush you, you puny creature!)_" Pinsir exclaimed, banged his white horns together, _bang_! Pinsir then lurked closer to Pikachu, then leaped towards the Pikachu, yelling. " PINSIR ( _DIE!)" _

" PIKA!"

" Sting, use Poison Sting!"

" Bzzzzz!"

It was then, somewhere neither Pikachu nor Pinsir could see, multiple purple darts were fired out of nowhere and slammed against Pinsir—also, Pikachu was saved by an inauspicious flying figure. It was a shroud, eerie voice she heard:

" Thank you, Sting! Leave the rest to me!"

Pikachu was scared landing on the ground; she had never had any Pokémon rescue her before, and instead had to fend for herself. It was even stranger how a person could try to negotiate with a wild Pokémon—one person who seemed to be making the Pokémon express its sorrow—the very same person who chased after her.

" Pika? ( _What is with this boy?)" _

" Hey, it's okay, Pinsir," Joey said in gusto. " I'm at blame here. Pikachu had nothing to do with harming your infant."

" Pika? (_What?) _

Then, from the shrouded part of Pinsir's nest, a small Pinsir crawled out. The baby Pinsir crawled up to Joey, pulling on the sleeve of his jeans, whereas he Joey responded by smiling and rubbing his head region without his horns.

" Once again, I hope I wasn't intruding on your babies needed sleep."

" Pinsir, Pinsir, Pinsir!"

" No, you don't have to apologize to me. I'm just glad you're both alright."

" Bzzz ( _As am I)._"

Pikachu couldn't help but sidetrack over Joey and Sting laughing amongst the Pinsir's. Never before had she seen such joy, happiness amongst people, and it was making her uneasy. However, all that nervousness turned to optimism, she smiled.

" Pika."

X-X-X-X-X

" Phew, that was a lot of work," Elesa said after she completed writing in her notebook. " So far I've got 15 bads and 15 goods. Still, was it even worth the hassle?"

" Hey Elesa," Elesa heard Joey's voice bellow. " Lookie what I've got you."

Elesa sighed in indignation—the one moment she had to herself was gone—it was from the person she _loved_. However, nothing could've made happier than to know Joey was a reliable man, and was carrying the same small, cute Pikachu.

" Is that—"

" Yep. This is the one you wanted, right? Could you do me a favor and name her Sparkle? I just think it fits her."

" Pika, Pi, ( _Sparkle, yeah),_" Sparkle the female Pikachu laughed.

" Y-You actually caught it for me?"

Elesa tried to hold back her tears, and she did, but she couldn't hold back a smile on her face. Joey noticed the smile on her face, but thought of it as nothing more:

" Do you have something in your eye?"

Elesa's smile turned into a smug expression, she playfully punched Joey's left shoulder pad, then took the Pikachu away from him.

" Maybe someday…you will be a star model like me," Elesa smiled to the Pikachu.

" Pika ( _Can't wait),_"

" Well, I best be off. I promised Mary I'd meet her."

" THAT TAN SKINNED GIRL!?"

" Ciao. Sting, I need a lift."

" Bzzzzz (_Alright)_,"

Sting swooped down and lifted Joey off his feet, then flew off into the sky. Elesa watched scornfully towards Joey as he was gone and leaving her alone in a dark forest, but all her anger dropped when the Pikachu in her arms nudged its head against her.

" Hey there, Sparkle," Elesa mused to it. " Welcome to my team of Electric beauties."

Elesa took her notebook out, took a pen out, and then scribbled on it:

**Good **

**He is very kind. **

**Bad**

**He is a lecher **

Note: That was even more fun writing than the first chapter, and I'd like to thank my beta reader for helping me.


	3. Chapter 3

Phew. That was a very tricky chapter to write. I will try to write a new chapter each day. I also try to post a new chapter of my six other stories: One Piece The Ultimate Adventure, Dragon Ball Z, New Quest, New Tournaments, New Heroes, Heart of the Shikon Jewel, Naruto The New Team 7, Red Rose, One Piece-Tale of Two Brothers, Luffy&Drago, and Yu-Gi-Oh the Strong.

Trying to type a chapter of over 3000 words is vey tricky. But being able to write a well written chapter is satisfying enough for me.

…That is all.

X-X-X-X-X

Joey and Elesa finally reached Pewter City where Joey knew his first Gym Leader was. Joey was thining about when he would battle his first Gym Leader. Elesa was tired after the long walk through Viridian Forest, but was able to stand up with the aid of the Pikachu in her arms—she squeezed it, nuzzled it, pinching Pikachu's small red cheeks.

" This is too cool!" Joey cheered while raising his hands in the air. " Let's get this battle star—"

"Hold it!" The cold breath of Elesa exclaimed behind Joey's neck and startling him. " I-I have something to tell you."

Joey spun around and looked into Elesa's eyes, and then he saw how nervous she was. Joey wanted to hold Elesa closely and give her a hug, but he was afraid of how Elesa would react if he did that.

" Er, what seems to be the problem?"

" Ah…I know this is sudden but…I have modelling for a magazine coming soon. I have a worrywart manager who doesn't like to be left waiting. Sorry but I have to go."

Joey stared, pondered, and then shrugged. " Well…I guess she well be alright."

X-X-X-X-X

There was hardly anything for Joey to do since Elesa had left him. Joey was left training Sting doing routine exercises. First: Joey used a pair of plastic holla-hops, threw it in the air, and then watched as Sting flew through them exaltedly.

Second exercise: Joey willingly allowed Sting to stab his needles at him without allowing any of the poison to be used. Living in the forest for years increased Joey's stamina and durability as it allowed him to block Sting's attack.

"Bzzzzzz, (_Not bad)," _Sting said as only Joey was able to understand him.

" You're not too bad yourself," Joey smiled as Sting did another thrust of his stinger. " That badge is as good as ours."

However, just as Sting tried to do another thrust of his stinger, a large flamethrower of flames Joey recognised as Flamethrower struck Sting behind his back. Sting collapsed as Joey caught him before he fell on the ground.

"Sir, are you alright?" A male out of nowhere said in a concerned voice. " That Beedrill just came right at you."

Joey was too busy making sure Sting wasn't too badly burned, but he got a good glimpse at the male. The male had a white headband. He wears black baggy pants and grey boots. He also wears a long sleeve white shirt, with a dark blue unbutton vest over it. He has short wavy brown hair. Joey was slightly mad at the boy for hurting his only Pokémon, but realized he too was at fault for not doing his training in a more secrete place.

" I'm alright. But Sting needs to go to a Pokémon Center now."

" Sting? Does this Pokémon belong to you?"

" Yeah."

" Why the hell was it assaulting you?"

" It's just…some strange thing."

X-X-X-X-X

Joey was happy the boy helped him carrying his Pokémon Sting to the Pokémon to the Pokémon Center. Along the way Joey found out the boy's name was Michael, he was only one year younger than him; seventeen years old, and was trying to get into the Pokémon League much like Joey.

Michael's Pokémon Flare was a well-trained Pokémon even though Michael only had him for a whole day. Charmander is an orange reptilian creature resembling a tailed bipedal salamander with some dinosaur qualities, particularly like those of theropods. Charmander has four small fangs visible on its upper and lower jaws, a cream underside and an expansive cream coloration on the sole of its foot. Its most notable feature is the flame burning on the tip of its tail, which is there even at birth. It is said that if this flame goes out, the Pokémon dies.

" I don't understand," Michael said while helping Joey open the glass doors of the Pokémon Center. " Why did you give up your Starter Pokémon for a Weedle?"

" Well, y'know, I wanted to have real friends when I started my journey. The Squirtle I received from Professor Oak was kinda afraid of me, but wasn't scared of my little sister. So…I kinda give him to her."

" Seriously, I don't understand why you'd do something like that? In all my studies I've found Beedrill's to be the most untameable of Pokémon."

Joey wasn't worried, shrugged his shoulders, said, "Sure, Sting was a little hard of training, but the bond between him and I have really improved since we've been together."

Michael seemed to be listening, understanding, shaked his head and said, " Cool."

Michael and Joey finally reached the counter of the Pokémon Center as they placed him on the counter. Still burned, hurt, Joey immediately pat his burned friend's prism-shaped head.

It was then that Nurse Joy showed up behind the counter. A tall and slender woman, white apron on her front with a dress on, a small white hat with a plus sign on it, and curly pink hair.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center," The pink haired nurse said behind the counter. " My name is Nurse Joy." It was then Nurse Joy recognised the badly injured Pokémon on her counter, gasped, " Oh my GOD! What happened?"

" Take good care of him. He's my best friend." Joey then pet Sting on his head again, "It's going to be okay," Joey said. "I'll be back soon to check on you. I promise you. "

"Y'know, you're pretty cool," Michael said. "Maybe you I can talk more?" Michael took out a cellphone, dialed numbers on the small buttons, then passed it on to Michael and showed him his phone number: 401-324-8721. "What's yours?"

Joey stared deep at the phone number filled with lighted numbers and multiple buttons—the sound of buzzing could be heard.

" That's a neat looking device," Joey said without any knowledge of the device. " What is it?"

" Ahhhh!" The sound of girls said in unison. " Help!"

Joey and Michael were not hesitant to look in the direction of where the sound was going. There they saw a triplet of girls with black hair near a strange looking device. The one on the left had long silk black hair, the one in the middle had short banged black hair, and the one on the right had a long ponytail.

The giant device each of the girls where near looked like an ordinary human being but green and had dozens of boxing gloves on mechanical hands.

" Violet, go!" The girl with the ponytail exclaimed to the girl with long hair as she guarded her hands and the long haired girl made an attempt to hit a giant target in the middle.

" Not good enough, Violet!" The girl with short banged hair shouted.

" Shaddup, Amethyst!" The long haired girl shouted. "At least I'm trying!"

" Don't forget about your sister Jewel who's helping!" The girl with the long ponytails shouted.

" Shaddup, Jewels!"

The machine soon stopped working. Both girls stared in grief as they looked at their score screen on a small gauge under the machines neck and comparing it to another gauge where their opponents score was.

" That was awful," The girl Violet grieved

" Even with all three of us working together we weren't able to beat Mil," The girl Amethyst grieved.

" I don't think anyone can beat this person," The girl Jewel grieved. " I hear this person is a monster."

Joey had no idea why the three girls were crying, sniveling but he found it in his ego to help anyone in need. Joey however felt the rough hands of Michael grab him on his right shoulder; stopped him from moving.

" I wouldn't do there if I were you, man," Michael said. " Those three are the Gem Sisters. They're a bunch of rookie boxing girls who're known to have one of the most vile manager. If she found out her girls were upstaged, well, let's just say it ain't a pretty experience."

" Okay," Joey shrugged and pushed Michael's hand off his shoulders so he could make way too the machine.

The Gem sisters were ireful over Joey's apperance, glared at him, but then they all blushed—never before had their eyes seen such a handsome, redolent man.

" _He's so...wow," _Violet the youngest sister thought.

" _He reminds me of my old boyfriend," _Jewel the second youngest of the sisters thought.

" _I hope I can find a boyfriend as good looking as this guy one day," _Amethyst the oldest sister thought.

" 'cuse me ladies but can I have a try?"

" Yes!" All three girls cheered. " It doesn't cost you anything!"

Joey found his way, first found a small red button and pressed on it, then all arms of the machine started moving, and Joey smirked as he went into his Mankey Mode: both his arms raised up then pressed close to his face.

" Let's play!"

X-X-X-X-X

Mil wasn't a slouch or even remotely lazy, however she did enjoy playing video games from time to time. Mil's favourite game was the Ultraman Boxing Man. Mil studied the game online, practiced some moves on her wall, and after three monthes had gotten the top score .

Mil was in the navy, however she decided to take some time off and was going back to Pewter City to test her strength at Ultraman Boxing for the 100th time. As she opened the door to the Pokémon Center she witnessed a crowd of people near the Ultraman machine.

" What the hay?" Mil thought outloud as she walked over to the machine and pushed all spectators aside to see Joey at the machine. " Wow."

Mil was impressed by Joey's beauty, showmanship. Joey was actually doing something Mil never thought was possible—not in a million years would she think someone was beating her score. Joey punched like a rocket on the small target with his left hand while his right hand effortlessly blocked all incoming punches.

The game soon stopped after one minute of Mil watching Joey do a faboulous display of power and stamina. It was however disappointing for her to see her worst fears come to life as Joey's score was above her own.

" Onii-chan!" The Gem Sisters cheered together as they then hugged Joey on his left, right and back. Jewel and Amethyst kissed both of Joey's cheeks while Violet just squeezed very tightly on his back. " Well done!"

" _This can't...be," _ Mil thought, feared. " _I'm in...the navy. And that means I have more strength then this twerp." _

Joey's cheeks blushed reddier than crimson smiled and put his hand behind his head. " Thanks for letting me p-"

" You're coming with ME!"

Mil tugged Joey away from the Gem Sisters by pulling on his beautiful scarf as she came to a table, helped Joey too his feet and planted his body on the cushion of the seat. Joey was apprehending what scheme frolicked inside of Mil's head.

She has black hair in a bob, tanned skin and baby blue eyes. She is very beautiful. She is also a bit brawny, standing at '7"6' tall. She carries a 'mermaid's purse' around her neck, a memento of her mother. Mil wears a black sports bra and brown cargo shorts.

" Ma'm, what are we doing?"

" So you think you're pretty tough, eh, wise guy?" Mil said snidely with a wicked smile. " Well, I'm probably one of the strongest woman in the world. So let's see just how strong you really are. Why don't we test your strength with a little arm wresting?"

" Arm wrestling? What's that?"

" Its really simple. Both of us hold out are arms, our elbows have to be standing on the table, and both of us try to push the other one down." The smile on Mil's face became much more unethical. She took out a pokeball and slammed it on the table. " How's this: If you're able to win, I'll give you whatever Pokémon's in this ball?"

" Really?" Joey said while his full attention was on the pokeball. " Can I look at it?" Before Mil could even say anything Joey took the pokeball away; he held it close to his face and examined it thoroughly. However, he soon put the pokeball back on the tabletop. " What are the stakes for me?"

Mil's smile growing even more unethical as her cold eyes stared into Joey's eyes and made him speechless. " You have to be my human slave."

" WHAT?!" Everyone surrounding Mil and Joey shouted together.

" J-Joey...you can't possibly go through with his?" The voice of Michael was heard. " This woman is nuts! She's immoral, crazy, she's-"  
" I accept your challenge."

" What?!" Everyone surrounding Mil and Joey shouted together.

" Ack!" The hoarse sound of Violet groaned. " Joey, you better not lose! I want to go on a date with you!"

" Okay," Joey replied nonchalantly as he was too busy thinking about Mil's pokeball. " Can we go to the Pewter City Museum? I hear they're having this exhibit on fossils."

" Oh, you want to go out with another woman?" Mil said snidely but her voice sounded like she was jealous. " Well I don't think I'll let that happen once you're my slave!"

Joey blinked, held his left arm out as Mil had her right arm on the table, said, " We'll see."

" 1...2...3...GO!"

Mil gave Joey no time to push back as the palm of her hand began to crush its weight on him—her one fierce move—Joey didn't even seem to be fighting back. All Joey did was stare at the angry, sweaty face of Mil arm wrestling.

" _Why isn't he doing anything_?" Mil thought while she pushed on Joey's arm. " _Couldn't he at least make this a challenge_? _Is he being sexiest because I'm a woman, or is he just toying with me_?"

" Huh?" Joey said in a slow voice. " Have we started already." Joey smiled, tilted his head right. " Well, here I go."

Mil was beaten in an instant. Joey was so strong, stealth that he pushed her hand back with only one _push. _Shame befalled on Mil as everyone behind Joey was cheering for him—they were showing her shame of how weak she was.

" I-I...lost."

However, all her pride wasn't sully from her lost as she felt a warm hand against her right cheek. " Hey, why don't you keep your chin up? People don't like a slouch." Mil raised her head up to see Joey. Tears dripped from her eyes as she saw him holding her pokeball. Mil wasn't a Pokémon Trainer, barely even let her own Pokémon out, but seeing how she lost an important friend made her tearful. " Hey, don't cry. Here."

Joey rolled Mil's pokeball over to her. The sparkles of her ball made her more apprehensive. However her guilt outweighed her shame, said, " You can have it."

" Wha—really?"

" Yeah. I promised you my pokeball if you win, and you won. Just take it."

" Ah geez, thanks big sister."

" _Big sister_?"

Joey took the pokeball away from Mil, pressed the button holding the semi-sphere parts together, and a stream of white light seeped out as a new Pokémon made an appearance. The Pokémon appeared to be round, pink balls with small, cat-like ears and very large eyes. The Pokémon had a rubbery, balloon like skin. Its arms were stubby, but rather large feet and no tail. It appeared to have a hair-like curl on its head.

" She cheated you!" the voice of Michael exclaimed. " You were about to become her slave and all she gives you in return is a Jigglypuff; one of the weakest Pokémon in all of Kanto. Don't you feel cheated, Joey?"

" Not really," Joey replied and lifted Jigglypuff's small round body up.

" Huh?"

" I knew there was a Jigglypuff in that ball all along."

" What!?" Even including Mil and Michael shouted in unison.

" I don't care if it's a Jigglypuff or even a rock." Joey smiled and as he did Jigglypuff mimicked his smile. " A friend is a friend no matter what."

" Jiggly! ( _Yeah)_!" The small Jigglypuff cheered.

" I think I'll call you Cream. Do you like that name; Cream?"

" Jiggly! (_Yeah_)!"

"Welcome to the team of two then, Cream."

" Jiggly!"

Everyone around Joey and Cream even Mil laughed. " _Look at how happy Jigglypuff is. I've never seen __it smile like that before. Maybe...she does belong with him_."

Cream of the small Jigglypuff escaped from Joey's arms. Cream wanted to show her affection to Joey too. Grabbing him around his feet, using very little effort, Jigglypuff tossed Joey's body up and down.

" Ah!" Everyone around them gasped.

" Our prince!" All three of the Gem Sisters cried.

" I wanted to go on a date with him!" Violet the youngest one cried.

It was too late for everyone however too do anything about Jigglypuff as she threw Joey so high his head hit the ceiling. He didn't have a concussion, still having his eyes wide open, but was contuse in pain. Cream however didn't seem to notice Joey's pain and instead rubbed her round head against Joey's brawny shoulders.

" T-things will b-be fun with you around, Cream."

Note: Cream is kinda like Brocks Happiny. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know whether or not I should add any comedy too this story. I just think people would enjoy reading it more if there was a little humour, otherwise it would just be a plain story. Maybe whoever's reading this could tell me whether I should add humour or not after reading this chapter.

This may be the funniest chapter yet. But I fear there might be a lot of grammar mistakes in it. If that's the case than maybe you can review it.

There isn't a Gym Battle in this chapter. I know some of you may've anticipated there would be, but there just isn't. If he just attacked the Gym Leader than it wouldn't be enjoyable too read. However, I hope you enjoy this chapter all the same.

...That is all.

X-X-X-X-X

" Here's your Pokémon back fully recovered. Please come back again."

" _What a terrible thing too say in a nursery_," Joey thought.

Joey stared at the pokeball with his beloved partner Sting—the sound of Sting's gentle hum could be heard. Mostly everyone had left the Pokémon Center: Michael, Mil, Amethyst,Violet and Jewel.

X-X-X-X-X

" _Me and Charmander are going too get strong together. I look forward to the day you and me will face each other after we get all eight badges. Ciao."_

X-X-X-X-X

The only one's left were Joey, Sting, Nurse Joy, and Cream his newly acquired Jigglypuff

Joey stared at Sting's pokeball, wiggled it around a little, then threw it in the air, shouting, " Sting, come on out!"

The lid of Sting's pokeball clipped open and Sting the Beedrill flew out of it. He hovered a few feet off the ground while a buzzing noise was heard through his wings. He then received a big hug from Joey.

" I'm so sorry, Sting! You were hurt because of me! Will you ever forgive me?"

" Bzzzzz ( _I already have_)," Sting said.

" That's good to hear. Oh, I almost forgot." Joey reached into waistline, pulled out Cream's pokeball, then threw it in the air, saying, " Cream, come on out!"

The lid of Cream's pokeball clipped open and Cream the Jigglypuff jumped out of it. She landed gracefully on her small feet, spun around like a ballerena, then did a pose where she was smiling but her ring and index finger looked like a pair of scissors over her right eye.

" Jiggly."

" My, quiet the showmanship," Joey chuckled. " I'd like too introduce you to a very special friend of mine, Cream. Say hello to Sting."

However, things hadn't worked out the way Joey anticipated as both Cream and Sting instantly dispised one another. Sting the Beedrill's prism-shaped red eyes glared at Cream while Cream the Jigglypuff's blue eyes glared at Sting the Beedrill.

" Bzzzzzz! ( _There's no room for a little creampuff like you," _Sting buzzed.

" Jigglypuff!? (_Who are you calling a little creampu-" _

" QUIET!" Joey exclaimed. " I don't want to see you two fight. Now I'm going to leave you here for the whole day."

" Bzzzz?"

" Jiggly?"

" When I come back you two better get along with each other."

Joey proceeded to walk away, and then he exited through the door of the Pokémon Center. Sting and Cream looked each other in the eyes, then scoffed and diverted their attention away.

" Bzzz ( _Creampuff_),"

" Jiggly (_Ass_),"

X-X-X-X-X

Joey found without Elesa or his Pokémon the day was awfully slow. The hot sun in the atmosphere burned his eyes as Joey stared straight at it—he then turned away from the sun and all the pain went away.

" _What am I going to do_?" Joey thought. " _I really wanted to face the Pewter City Gym Leader. Maybe I'll just leave Sting and Cream alone for an hour, then I'll go back to fetch them, do some training, and then I'll fight the Gym Leader." _

However, Joey's not so elaborate plan was on jeopardy; he heard an all too familiar girly voice:

" Joey, hey!"

Violet the youngest of the Gem Sisters came run towards Joey—he could hear her feet rumble against the ground—he made sure too back up a few paces. Joey saw Violet run just a little bit past him, and then she backtrailed too where Joey was.

"Hey Violet," Joey greeted to the Gem Sister, raised his right hand up. " I thought you went back with your sisters?"

" I wanted to explore town," Violet replied. " My sisters won't let me go anywhere without fighting or boxing in it, and that's why I'd like to have fun today. Also...would you be killing too go on a date with me? It's just...I don't want to explore the town alone."

X-X-X-X-X

" Hello," An old woman greeted behind the counter. " Welcome to the Pewter City Museum of Science. How many of you are there today?"

" Just two," Joey replied.

" Okay, that's two children joining us, and your total is 1000¥."

Joey checked his pockets to see if he had any money, but found Violet had already payed the woman in the counter and was looking at one of the exhibits already.

Joey decided to check the exhibit next to hers. His fossil was of an Omastar. Joey took his pokeball out and studied the apperance of an actual Omastar. Omastar has a heavy, pale yellow, helix shell dotted with spikes. It has a sky blue body with ten tentacles, four of which are longer than the other six. Omastar has a squid-like beak and eyes with vertical-line pupils.

" Must be a new-new part of the exhibit," Violet mused while leaning her chest against Joey's back as he felt a warm sensation pressing up too him; her breasts. " Last time I was here they only had Kabutops and Aerodactyl."

" We have more then just does," The woman behind the counter said. " We have more fossils upstairs—just follow the yellow arrows too your right."

As Violet looked for the sign her breasts swayed on Joey's back. Joey tried closing his eyes too relieve the hot sensation, but his eyes were blushing.

" Ah, there."

Violet grabbed Joey's right elbow and pulled him too a styrofoam made red arrow that was super-glued to the wall. Joey couldn't feel any of his muscles; Violet's warm hands were like Gastly's using Dream Eater on his muscles.

Violet pulled Joey all the way upstairs. There were several Pokémon Joey recognised from fossils: Armaldo, Cradly, Relicanth, Rampardos, Bastidon, Carracosta and even an Archeops.

" Wow, look at all these cool prehistoric Pokémon," Joey awed. " I want my own prehistoric Pokémon someday."

" Really?" Violet asked. " How do you plan on getting one? Aren't they suppose too be extinct?"

Joey laughed sheepishly and rubbed his head. " I'll find a way."

Violet and Joey observed/awed the fossil Pokémon for over 30 minutes. Joey made Violet laugh with his impersionation of a Rampardos and a Relicanth. The two then were both allowed to stroke the fossilized shell of the Carracosta fossil, and did poses. Joey: spread his arms like wings out like the Archeops. Violet: laid down and held her arms on her back like a Carracosta's shell.

" Whew," Joey sighed after half an hour of scooping the museum. " That sure was a lot of fun. But now I'm feeling hungry."

" Want to get something to eat?" Violet suggested.

" Yeah."

X-X-X-X-X

Joey and Violet were at a stand selling fast food, Joey pondered what he would get, rubbed his chin with his hand. " I think..." Joey _snap _his fingers and smiled. " I'll have some French Fries, water, and a hamburger with relish and onions."

" And I'll have a salad with water," Violet said.

" Don't you want any French Fries, Violet?"

" No thanks. My sister says they make you look fat."

" Agh!" Joey flinched. Joey swiftly recovered. " Please don't say it so bitterly. You're going to ruin my appetite."

" Sorry."

Joey soon received his food and Violet received her food from the man behind the counter. Both Joey and Violet walked away to a park bench and sat down.

Meanwhile, Elesa wearing a trench coat for a disguise watched Joey get chummy with a small girl. Elesa thought about her idea.

X-X-X-X-X

_Good work today, Elesa. Why don't you take the rest of the day off? _

_Thanks. I think I'll go visit someone. _

X-X-X-X-X

" _And here he is flirting with someone behind my back. He really is a useless boyfriend."_

Violet soon relized how much of a glut Joey was; he was already done with their food. Violet could see a smudge of onion on Joey's lower lip.

" How can you do that?" Violet asked.

" Do what?" Joey replied not knowing how fast he ate.

" Nevermind. Maybe we should ask each other questions? What do you want to do in the near future?"

" Become a Pokémon Master. What types of books do you like to read?"

" I would say Mysteries and Sci-fi's. With Sci-fi's you get another perspective on how life is, and it's just so wonderful."

" Really? I too like to read Mysteries. Like that book about this eccentric detective who wanders around with his sidekick Nidorian."

" That's a cartoon."

" Oh."

" Hmmm... I can't seem too tell whether you're a genius or an idiot. But you're CUTE all the same. Is there someone special in your life?"

" _Yeah, is there someone special in your life, Joey_?" Elesa thought sarcastically. " _I don't care what you say._"

" As a matter of fact there is. She has beautiful long blonde hair, has this sweat voice, and is ever clingy—I care about her. Sorry if I'm embarrasing you."

" _Oh, so I'm clingy_? _Well maybe it's because I care about you_? _Whatever. By tomorrow I sweat I won't ever cling onto you again_."

" Don't worry about it; I too have a boyfriend."

" Really? But you seem so young."

" I happen TO be fifteen years old!" Violet pulled out her ID and showed it too Joey:

**KantoIDCard**

** DL: 7832675**

**Issued: 2012-Jan-12 DOB: 1997-Oct-04**

**Expires: 2017-Jan-12**

**( Violets Picture Here)**

_Wt: 30.0 kg Ht: 155 cm _

**Sex: F**

**Eyes: BCK**

**Hair: BCK**

**543 LAVENDER TOWN **

" See?"

" Wow, you're really that old? Well, I still don't think you're old enough too have a boyfriend."

" Oh really? And what makes you think you qualify to have one? On second thought..." Violet stood up, placed her food down, then put her arms behind her back. " Why don't you show me. Pretend I'm your girlfriend. What would you do?"

" _Don't you dare lay a finger on her, Joey_. _I won't forgive you if you d-_."

Joey surprised both Elesa and Violet—Joey nearly punched Violet in the face but she ducked down and his hand instead hit the trunk of a tree. Violet got a look of the tree trunk on the ground and noticed how Joey's fist was shaped in the trunk.

" WHAT?!" Both Violet and Elesa shouted; neither could hear the other from the sound of their strident vocal cords.

" Let's spar," Joey laughed while his fists were raised like they were in boxing.

" W-what?"

" I need someone too train, you need to practice boxing with your fingers, therefore it's the perfect opportunity. So what do you say?"

Elesa couldn't believe her eyes, ears. She believed he was cheating on her behind her back—she saw him having fun playing a violent game—he was too naïve. Joey's ignorance made the young blonde model smile.

" _Joey...you dork. You haven't changed at all._"

X-X-X-X-X

" _Hey Elesa, want to see which one of us can can to the next town and back first?_"

" _Okay, but if you lose you have too-" Joey ran away from Elesa to get a head start, and he left Elesa in one place. "...kiss me. Hey, get back here!" _

X-X-X-X-X

" _It's good to see you still have your innocence." _

" Hyaaa!"

Both Joey and Violet began sparing, jabbing one another. Violet made an attempt to jab Joey, but he blocked her punches three times, and then he jabbed her in the chest when her guard was down. Violet fell down from the pain and grabbed her ribs.

" OI! I'm so sorry. I didn't think it hurt tha-"

However, Violet showed she wasn't hurt, as she returned with a jab in Joey's face. Joey's face was red in the aftermath.

" Hey, you cheated!"

Violet smiled snidely, then she banged her fists together, said, " There's no cheating when _playing _boxing. It's not my fault you're so guilable."

" I won't fall for that again!"

Joey and Violet continued their excessive amount of jabs. Joey—he was having the time of his life. Violet—she was having the experience of her life, and she owed it all too Joey. However, the spar soon ended after Joey and Violet both punched each other in the face and they both fell down; tired.

" Those two are both idiots," Elesa laughed. " I can't believe I was so worried for a second. Joey's too stupid to cheat on me."

Joey and Violet were both worn out, bruised, aching form their spar. Joey turned to Violet and smiled as Violet turned to Joey and smiled.

" You-_ack-_are pretty-_ack_-good," Joey _gasp _while lying on the ground.

" Yeah-_ack_-you weren't_-ack_-too bad-_ack_-yourself," Violet _gasp _while lying on the ground.

" Let's do it again," Both Joey and Violet said in unison, Violet and Joey held their hands out as they squeezed each other's tightly.

" Hello," A girl said right above where Joey and Violet were. " I understand one of you is a trainer?"

Joey looked at the girl standing above him. A dark skinned girl, wore a plain white shirt with beige cargo shorts, two small blue spherical earrings on both her ears, amber eyes, and black combat boot.

" Yes," Joey replied. " My name is Joey Kokuin."

" Well Mr. Kokuin..." The girl said, she raised her pokeball. " Come by my Gym tomorrow. I challenge you to a Gym Battle."

X-X-X-X-X

After sitting in the Pokémon Center for two hours, having to talk to the other, Sting and Cream's relatinship had never been worse. There relationship in fact was disastorous. Both Cream and Sting were quarreling, and their quarrel affected everyone in the Pokémon Center.

Cream used her super strength to pick up a table and threw it towards Sting, but he demolished it with multiple white needles from his Poison Sting. Sting used Agility to dash towards Cream and then thrust into her with his Twineedle, but she countered with a Pound and collided against Sting's needles.

" Bzzzzz ( _I'm going to win this fight, creampuff_)," Sting buzzed.

" Jigglypuff ( _I'm going to win)_!" Cream exclaimed.

Nurse Joy snuck too the nearest portable phone while Sting and Cream were having their dispute. Nurse Joy dialed numbers on the phone, and then moved it too her ears.

" Hello, is this the police? Could you please find a boy named Joey Kokuin. It's of utter importance he get his Pokémon back to him before they destroy my building."

Note: I should've mentioned this story takes place only after Ash goes to the Unova Tournament. So not much has changed.


	5. Chapter 5

Now, I am a little tardy with updating, and for that I apologize. I hope the people who're reading this can one day give me a review. This chapter is a little bit longer than my previous chapter, but it's a part one of two.

...That is all.

X-X-X-X-X

Elesa walked into the Pokémon Center while carrying the Pikachu Sparkle Joey had caught for her a while ago. As soon as she entered she saw chairs on the ground, cables sticking out the torn open walls, and people cowering on the ground.

" _What could have possibly happened here_?" Elesa thought. " _This looks like a warzone. I wonder if Joey is anywhere around here_."

It was then that Nurse Joy stood up behind the counter of her desk, dirty, all her clothes smudged in dirt, but she maintained a straight posture and smiled at Elesa. " Welcome to the Pokémon Center. My name is Nurse—hey, aren't you Electric Queen Elesa?"

Elesa blushed, remembering how she forgot to put on a disguise, said, " Er, yes, I am."

Nurse Joy was happy—actually, ecstatic at the moment. She was a big fan of Elesa. Nurse Joy smiled; her cheeks blushed red, and then held out a small piece of paper and a small paper. " Can I please have your autograph?"

Elesa was compliant. She took the paper away, let Sparkle jump off her, scribbled on it with the pen, and then she gave it back to Nurse Joy who squeezed it against her chest; she was so happy. Sparkle then leaped up and was grabbed by Elesa.

" By the way, have you seen a boy named Joey Kokuin around here?"

Nurse Joy stopped smiled, stared, then placed her finger under her chin. " You mean that cut but goofy boy with the yellow scarf?"

" Er, yes."

"He's outside in our training tent. But don't go in right now. He is taking his training very seriously."

X-X-X-X-X

Outside the Pokémon Center was a large tent with an inflatable Chansey on top of it and a real life Chansey managing the front entrance. Chansey have pink, egg-shaped bodies. They have hair-like outgrowths on the side of their heads.. Chansey have stubby limbs and have grown a short tail. Chansey's lower body is fully developed and they now have a pouch that holds an egg.

The tent was spacious. Costumes were hanging everywhere—racks and racks of them. Lace, sparkles, feathers, and spandex covered every corner of the tent. There was also a lit mirrored table with make, hair-brushes, pins, and curlers strewn haphazardly over every square inch of the surface.

Inside a cage, with only Joey, Sting, and Cream, the three were engaging in a three-way battle royale. Blood tricked from Joey's mouth, his eyes were red and his hands were also dirty. Sting's conical stingers were also smudged in dirt, his body dirty as well, while he slowly beated his wings. Cream was the least hurt, her cheeks were dirty, but other than that she was perfectly alright.

" Ah!"

With lighting speed Joey dashed towards Sting and made quick movements with his hands as he sent fists towards him, but wasn't really _touching _him. Sting then jabbed at Joey with his two stinger's, not really touching him, but Joey raised his arms up as if he was blocking the assault.

" C'mon!" Joey exclaimed as he pretended to block Sting's moves. You've gotta move faster than that!"

" Bzzzzzt (_Watch this)_!"

This time Sting did jab into Joey, but not far enough to cause any serious damage—actually, Joey felt relieved Sting was fighting hard. " That's right! Give me everything you got! Cream, help Sting fight me!"

Sting tried jabbing Joey with his stingers a second time as Joey retaliated by kicking his stinger away with his right leg. Cream then jumped in. She pounded Joey right in his stomach, and then kicked him in the face with her stubby legs.

Five minutes later, Joey, Sting, and Cream were all tired from their fighting. Blood trickled from Joey's lower-lip, his arms were bruised, and his legs were temporarily limp. Both Sting and Cream weren't as injured as Joey, but both were exhausted none the less.

" Y-you guys were…great," Joey smiled. " Here." Joey took out two Potions from his pockets, then sprayed both Sting and Cream as they instantly healed; there were no longer any cuts or bruises on any of their bodies. " There. Now you guys are all better. I'm so happy…"

Joey collapsed from exhaustion just as Elesa walked into the circus tent. She shrieked, ran towards the cage, opened it, and then ran up to Joey's aid as Sting and Cream joined her. Eliza's Pikachu jumped off Elesa's arms and then poked Joey with the tip of her tail.

" Joey…" Elesa wept, a tear dripped from her right eye, then shaked Joey's body a second time. " Wake up! Please…you have to wake up!"

" Pika."

" Bzzzt."

" Jiggly."

Elesa stopped shaking Joey. Sting then poked Joey in his torso, Cream poked Joey in his face, and Sparkle poked his left leg with her tail. Elesa then remembered something…

X-X-X-X-X-

_Elesa watched Joey sleep under the phosphorescent sun; he was tired from too much running. Elesa found how Joey lingered on to his sleep. However, things changed when Joey heard the most captivating of noises: _ " _Bread! Fresh bread for you to eat." _ " _Bread…_?" _Joey springed, jumped up, stretched for an instance, then sped for the bread. When he reached the merchant selling bread he gave him a wad of pokedollars and gave it to the merchants, and then stuffed his mouth full of breads_.

" _My," The merchant grimaced watching Joey stuff his face with bread. " Aren't you the hungry one_."

X-X-X-X-X-

" _Right, all I need is some food. _Sparkle, please go get me some food."

Sparkle nodded her head, said, " Pika."

Sparkle dashed out of the Training Tent. She then returned in an instant with a bag of sliced bread in her mouth. Elesa took the bread away from Sparkles mouth, opened it, and then took three slices of the bread out of it.

" Joey, it's dinnertime."

The sound of Elesa's voice made Joey's left leg twitch. Joey was still asleep, but his nose twitched on its own, and Joey's body stood up on his own. Elesa dropped the slices of bread and they fell into Joey's mouth—she had just given him an elixir.

" Woohoo!" Joey laughed and pumped his fist in the air. " Food!"

Elesa, Sparkle, Sting and Cream all jumped from Joey's loud voice. After experiencing the panic attack, Elesa stopped crying and smiled—she found his laughter to be soothing.

Elesa teared up again, kneeled down, and punched Joey rapidly in the stomach, shouted, " You had me worried, you idiot!"

" Er, did I do something wrong?"

X-X-X-X-X

Pewter City's Gym Leader waited the whole day she requested, and was now standing in her own Gym with her arms crossed. The Gym was spacious, was in a dark room, and the landscape consisted of rocks on the ground.

Ahead of her was her trusted friend Nigel who battled Trainers before her. Nigel was tall with black hair spiked off to the right, lean and muscular. He wore red shoulder pads and a red jacket over a white shirt with a black belt. He wore red pants with a black scale-like design on the outside that reached calf level, and black boots with red scales down the middle.

" Are you sure there's going to be a challenger today?" Nigel asked the Pewter City Gym Leader. " I've been itching for a battle."

" Don't worry," The female Gym Leader replied without opening her eyes. "You'll soon be consummated by another rookie Trainer."

" I just hope this one is stronger than that last Trainer. It only took me three minutes to beat him."

Three minutes later of waiting, the doors opened and a Trainer walked inside; none other than Joey Kokuin. Following him inside was Elesa while she was disguised with her hair clipped into one small ball; she wore a black baseball cap over her hair, black sunglasses and a brown trench coat.

" So, the young Trainer has finally showed his face?"

Joey walked towards the female Gym Leader, but stopped when her friend walked in front of him, he instead bowed his head. " Hello. My name is Joey Kokuin. I'm here to challenge the Pewter City Gym Leader."

The Gym Leader's friend Nigel smiled, laughed, said, " If you want to battle Roxanne, you'll have to face her bodyguard, and that so happens to be me."

" Really?" Joey sniffed Nigel, walked around him, then raised his elbow up and sniffed under his armpit. Joey soon walked back in front of Nigel and leaned his face close to Nigel's. " You don't smell like a bodyguard. You actually smell pretty nice."

" _That idiot_!_" _Elesa thought and growled from her mouth. "_I'm going to kick him in his tailbone_!"

" Er, thanks for the compliment. I shower a lot. But…can we just have our Pokémon battle?"

X-X-X-X-X

The Gym became a large battlefield with Joey and Nigel on different ends of each other. On the right side of Nigel and Joey there was a podium. A referee stood in the middle of the podium. He raised both green and red flags.

" This will be a one-one-one battle," The referee said to the two opponents. "One person's Pokémon is knocked out, the person with the Pokémon still standing is the winner! Let the battle begin!"

" Geodude, I choose you!" Nigel shouted as he threw a ball on the battlefield and a gray boulder with bulging, rocky eyebrows, trapezoidal eyes with brown irises, and muscular five-fingered arms appeared on the field. The ball then flew back through the air and Nigel gracefully caught it.

" Okay, Cream, I choose you!" Joey took out Cream's pokeball and threw it on the field. In a flash of blue light, Cream jumped out and waved her hands to the crowd (Nigel and Geodude), and then she landed gracefully on her feet.

" Jiggly ( _spotlight_)," Cream said as she spun around in circles like a ballerina.

Elesa, Nigel and Geodude all sweatdropped seeing the _little _performance Cream gave him.

" My, that certainly is a…unique Pokémon you have there."

Joey was oblivious of Nigel's sudor, he said. " Thanks. Me and Cream are going to show you just how strong we are. But first…time for a little dance. Are you ready to dance, Cream?"

" Jiggly (_yes_)."

" Then let's go!"

Joey and Cream both stood side by side each other. Joey raised his arms to the left, Cream raised her stubby arms to the right, both he and Cream tip-toed close together, then touched each other with their fingers.

" _What is he doing_?" Elesa thought. " _Is he honestly doing a dance routine in the middle of a battle? He sure has gotten strange over the years_."

Both Joey and Cream acted like they were holding a microphone, their mouths wide open, breathed at the space where they imagined they were holding their microphones. They then stopped, touched their eyelids, then stuck their tongues out.

Joey smiled again, turned to Cream, " Cream, use Sing!"

" Jiggly!"

Cream sang a beautiful lullaby, causing anyone who heard it to fall asleep; Geodude the target.

Nigel however noticed the attack, then ordered, " Geodude, use Rollout!"

" Geodude!"

Geodude curled himself into a ball and rolled towards Cream with incredible speed and power. Geodude moving around in his ball form deafened the sound of Cream's Sing attack and stopped him from feeling drowsy. Geogude then rolled towards Cream as she just blinked rapidly seeing him.

" Cream, dodge it!"

" Jiggly!"

Cream spinned around in circle and jumped out of the way. She had an opportunity to hit Geodude—it was probably the only chance she had to hit him.

" Cream, Pound!"

" Jiggly!"

Cream pounded her stubby right hand into Geodude's curled body. The impact created a shockwave that spread around Geodude's round body. After being hit, Geodude's body stopped rolling as he cried in agony. He then collapsed from the pain as his eyes rolled around in circles, defeated, fainted.

" Geodude is unable to battle." The referee announced as he raised his right flag up. He then raised his red flag up. " The victory goes to the challenger!"

" _Unbelievable," _Elesa thought while starring at Joey and Cream in their moment of triumph. " _It only took him one hit for her to win._ _What kind of training did Joey put her through_?"

X-X-X-X-X

Joey stood on the platform inside the Gym with Roxanne. Both Joey and Roxanne were staring at each other on the other side of the stadium. Joey smiled looking at Roxanne, but Roxanne seemed to be glaring at him with cold eyes. The referee stood on a podium on the right with two flags raised above his head.

" The match will be between Joey Kokuin from Viridian City and Roxanne from Pewter City. During the match, the Gym Leader may not switch Pokémon, where only the challenger may do so." The referee raised both his flags in the air, and then he swished them both forward. " Let the match begin!"

" Cream, let's go!" Joey took out Cream's pokeball and threw it on the field. In a flash of blue light, Cream jumped out and waved her hands to the crowd (just Roxanne), and then she landed gracefully on her feet.

" Diglett, time to battle!" Roxanne took out a pokeball and threw it on the field. In a flash of blue light, a tiny brown Pokémon that seemed to be perpetually buried within the earth, having only its head visible, its most distinguishing characteristics is its big pink nose appeared on her field. The Pokémon then looked at Joey with discriminating eyes.

" Diglett?"

" Too bad you started out with MY Gym!" Roxanne exclaimed and then pointed at Joey. " I'm going to make this battle a living nightmare for YOU! Diglett, dig!"

" Diglett!"

Diglett poked its head in the ground. Joey then watched as pieces of dirt were being pushed up by the head of the Diglett. The dirt seemed to be coming closer to Joey, he wasn't in the least bit afraid, and just stared at Cream.

" Cream, use Defence Curl, I think."

Cream touched her legs with her stubby paws, and then became a big, creamy pink ball. Her body soon became layered with green light. As Diglett launched its head out of the ground, it hit Cream's body, but Cream didn't move when hit. Diglett then burrowed back into his hole.

" What?" Roxanne thought out loud while staring at the unscratched, unharmed body of Cream. " My Diglett's head is strong enough to push boulders!"

Joey smiled, winked, making Roxanne blush, said, " Well, Cream may not be a boulder, but she's a hard egg to crack."

Roxanne grimaced at Joey's joke, then got angry. " That was the lamest comeback I have ever heard!"

" Aw, c'mon, that comeback was just too good to pass up. Now, Cream, use Pound."

" Jiggly."

Cream pounded the ground below her feet. A shockwave rumbled through the ground, craters of rock sticked out of it, as Diglett was soon pushed out of it. Cream smiled at Diglett, then pounded him on his head, a shockwave on his head, his eyes closed, fainted. Diglett then tilted his head left and slumped his body down.

" Diglett is unable to battle," The referee called, he raised his red flag up on Roxanne's side, then he raised his green flag up. " The winner is Jigglypuff; the challenger Joey's Pokémon."

" Alright." Joey smiled. " We won!"

" Jigglypuff!"

Joey ran on towards Cream on the stadium, lifted her body up, then rubbed his head against her left cheek. " You were amazing, Cream!"

The tittering sound of laughter was annoying, revolting to the Gym Leader Roxanne. She was biting her lower-lip and glaring at Joey—she wasn't like most girls that encounter Joey—she found his very presence to be agonizing.

" Enough with all THAT crap!"

Joey, Elesa and Cream all froze when Roxanne screamed. Joey noticed drool was spat from her mouth when she yelled, a little still dripping from her mouth, but she swiped it away with her left hand.

" I beg your pardon?"

" I'm so sick of it. Trainers? Pffffffffft! All you Trainers are alike. Getting cute with your Pokémon, acting good around a crowd, but when you are alone that's when you abuse them!"

" What? I would never hurt Cream!"

" Jiggly ( _Joey good Trainer)_."

" _I wonder what her problem is_."

" Yeah. Some say Trainer's aren't bad. My cousin Brock once ran this Gym, but he left with some Trainer named Ash and some girl named Misty. Eventually they asked _me _to run this Gym. And I can honestly say…my time here has been torture."

" Torture?"

" That's right. Time after time I see young Trainers come in here, some of them like you, and they come for the badge. But whether they know it or not I'm watching them the whole time—every time they set foot in MY town! All of them are alike. They hit their Pokémon to get them stronger, run away from them when they're against a mighty wild Pokémon, and release them when they're not happy with their progress." Roxanne pulled out a small pokeball. She pressed the bottom holding the semi-spherical points together, enlarging it, then threw it. " Here's one who knows MY pain!"

As soon as the pokeball hit the floor, in a flash of blue light, a new bipedal Pokémon made an appearance. The Pokémon was half of Sting's size, has a spike located on its tail, very light brown in color, as opposed to most of the rest of its body, which is a darker brown. Its head was composed of a skull that resembled a mask.

" Marowak!" The thick-bone Pokémon shouted and raised his bone up high.

" This here is my first Pokémon, Marowak. I've had him ever since he was a Cubone. Back then he was unnourished, uncared for, wandering the streets hungry until I found him—treated him like my own child. Brock told me I was his _inspiration _for becoming a Pokémon Doctor."

" Wow!" Joey awed, his eyes bulged in excitement seeing Marowak. " He's so cool!" Joey ran up to Marowak, reached his hand out, then started shaking Marowak's paw. " Hello there. My name is Joey, and I think you're just the coolest looking Pokémon I've ever meet, other than Sting and Cream of course!"

" Marowak, Maro? ( _Could you please stop shaking my paw_?)"

" M-Marowak ( _You can understand me_)?"

" Yay. After spending six years in the woods I've developed an acute sense of hearing Pokémon."

" _This kid thinks he can understand Pokémon_? _There's only one way to test this theory_. Marowak, get over here." Marowak walked up to Roxanne. She took out a red marker, scribbled something on her arm, then pushed Marowak back to Joey. " Marowak, speak."

" Marowak (_five_)."

" You there, Joey was it, what did Marowak just say?"

" He said…five."

" That's…" Roxanne showed Joey, Cream and Elesa her arm, and the number _five _was painted on it. " …Correct. _Wow. A person that can really understand Pokémon_? _He's something special_."

Elesa was the first to see Joey take out Cream's pokeball, Roxanne watched him press down on the pokeball and sucked Cream in, then both Roxanne and Elesa watched Joey as he looked down on Cream's pokeball.

" You did a good job out there, Cream," Joey smiled, then placed Cream's pokeball on his belt, and took Sting's pokeball out. " But I think you should rest now. Sting, let's go!"

In a flash of blue light, Sting flew out of Joey's pokeball and hovered above the ground. Roxanne, Elesa, and Marowak all stared at Sting as he was above their heads, then all three stared at Joey.

" Why did you switch Pokémon?" Roxanne asked. " Do you think that Pokémon's a better choice?"

A puzzled look was on Joey's face, he pondered, rubbed his chin, then smiled again." I dunno. I wanted to keep using Cream, but I didn't think it would be fair if Sting never got a chance to participate. I treat all my Pokémon equally."

Elesa adjusted her sunglasses—they were shady and hard to see through—and she could still make out Sting flying above everyone's heads.

" _A Beedrill VS a Marowak_? _This is going to be really bad_."

The referee saluted on his podium, raised both his flags up, " Let the second round begin!"

" Sting, Poison Sting!"

" Bzzzzt (_right_)!"

Multiple purple needles were fired from Sting's conical stingers. The needles were about to hit Marowak; he was quieter than any Pokémon Joey ever meet. Marowak started to spin his long, thick bone around in circles, and bounced all incoming needles away from his body. When the needles were all gone, Marowak returned his bone to his hips.

" That was so cool!" Joey awed. " I want to get a Rock Pokémon as cool as you, Marowak!"

Marowak was surprised, stunned. He couldn't move his legs, they were all wobbly, and he was flustered by Joey's compliment. " Maro (_Thank you_)."

" Hey, keep your head in the battle, Marowak. Remember: all Trainer's that walk in here are OUR enemies!"

Marowak slumped down, his tail dropped and hit the floor, he groaned," Maro ( _Yes Roxanne_)."

" Good. Now use Bone Rush!"

Marowak swallowed his _pride _and dashed towards Joey with his bone raised up high. Marowak then jumped in the air, 10 ft off the ground and prepared to whack Sting with his bone, but Sting stopped his attack by raising his stingers up and letting Marowak hit them. After a few short seconds, streams of electricity being scraped off by their attacks, Marowak fell down and used his bone to keep his body from hitting the ground. After a while, Marowak climbed down his bone and stood back up again.

" That was awesome!" Joey awed. " You were almost as cool as Sting back there!"

" _Idiot_," Elesa thought. "_ Stop complimenting your opponent. Don't you have any idea what's going on_?"

" Okay, Sting, use Twinneedle!"

" Bzzzzzzt ( _I'm on my way_!)"

Sting swooped down and flew towards Marowak with his stingers raised up high. Marowak wasn't in the least bit afraid; he was as quiet as ever. Roxanne however had a wicked smile on her face. " Marowak, Bonemerang!"

" Marowak!"

Marowak threw his long bone at Sting, but he descended and avoided the bone before it hit him. However, as Sting was flying close to the ground, he noticed that the very same bone Marowak threw was following him close behind.

" What is going on!" Elesa exclaimed, she forgot to think before saying.

" You think just because Marowak's a Ground-type Pokémon he doesn't have any special tricks? Heh. Too bad for you… no one has ever defeated an attack they can't run from!"

Note: I was thinking of making this saga like the Pokémon Kanto series in Pokémon Adventure.


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank the support of my viewers. Even though not many of you have reviewed in the past, I'm sure things well get better when I move towards the future. I would like to thank Pikastat23. He's helped me get the courage to post new chapters in this story.

And so, we go to the second part of the story. I also find it in a TV show or an anime, even there's a part One or Two, and the first one is always the best one. Well, maybe it's the same for my story as well.

I'm also sure I haven't done much description with my battle scenes, and I do hope things change as time goes by.

...That is all.

X-X-X-X-X

Anxiety was over Joey, he watched as his poor Pokémon Sting was being beaten many times by Marowak's bone club. As a boomerang, the bone bounced against the wall, bounced back, and each time it beat Sting on his torso or his prism-shaped head.

Even though Sting continued to be battered, Joey never lost hope in him; his zeal for battle overcame his worry over Sting. " You can do it, Sting! I believe in you! You can win!"

" Heh," Roxanne the leader of the Pewter City Gym smirked. " Do you really think your pet stands a chance against my Marowak? Well, let me tell you something. You're young, you're reckless, and you're a greenhorn. You have all your life to live, yet you waste it away chasing something that'll never be."

" _Even though she's a Gym Leader, that was pretty harsh_," Elesa thought as she watched Sting getting pummeled by Marowak's bone. Elesa contorted her figure to Joey; she was worried about sweat dripping from his face. " _Poor Joey. This is his first Gym Battle. I guess the tension must be getting to him_."

Sting had descended from the air, hovered from the ground, but still flew as Marowak's bone chased after him. " Bzzzzzt ( _Joey, save me_!)" Sting buzzed while trying to evade the bone.

" It's going to be okay," Joey said, he could understand what Sting was saying. " Listen carefully, Sting. I want you to use a String Shot two feet forward, and then I want you to lean your body right. "

Sting was haste to reply, and then from his mouth he unleashed a long silky, thick thread from his mouth. Sting's wings ceased to buzz; he leaned on his right, turned around and rocketed to the right. As Sting redirected himself, Marowak's bone headed for Marowak himself.

" Maro (_nice move_)," Marowak complimented. " Maro, Ma( _but not good enough, I'm sorry_)." The bone headed straight for Marowak, but the thick-skull Pokémon caught his bone with his paws. " Maro, ( _won't work on me)_"

"Cool!" Joey awed, forgot all about the tension of the Gym Battle. "You just get cooler and cooler!"

Marowak's thick-skull masked his face, but he blushed hearing Joey boost him. The same happened to Roxanne, not blushing, she felt limp on her legs and barely managed to have a wryly smile on her face.

" _He's different, I'll give him that_. _But a Trainer is still a Trainer, and all Trainers are scum. And don't think he can fool Marowak. Marowak knows about Trainer's hate more than anyone else."_

X-X-X-X-X

_Roxanne was a young, innocent, seven year old girl. She viewed the world as a lustful and peaceful place. She saw every person in the world to be nice and innocent. _

_Roxanne carried a pail of water to her aunt and uncles house, and most importantly to her dear cousin Brock. " They're all going to be so happy. We'll have water, we'll have energy, and we'll have lots of fun. It's good to be ali—" _

"_You stupid trash of a Pokémon_!" _The sound of a Trainer screamed. "You've failed us for the last time!_"

_Roxanne shuddered from the sound of the barbaric Trainers, nearly dropped her bucket, but managed to save the water—she set the bucket safely on the ground. She then ran to where she heard the voices yell, and gasped seeing a poor Cubone being kicked, bruise by three small boys wearing black jackets. _

_Cubone is a small Pokémon that __stands up on two legs__. Its golden-brown hide covers its arms, legs, tail, and most of its body, including both dorsal spikes. Cubone's belly is a very light brown. Two small claws, one on each hand, serve as thumbs for Cubone, and two large nails make up its toes. On its head, Cubone wears the skull of its dead mother; so much of its actual face has never actually been seen. The skull is worn like a helmet in such a way that the only visible part of Cubone's face is its eyes and a small area surrounding them. Cubone's eyes are triangular and white with black irises. The skull has two rounded horns on the top of its head, and under the skull, Cubone has a brown snout, with two fangs protruding from its mouth._

_Roxanne saw blood tricking from its claws, snout, and from its chest. Roxanne could no longer stand the torture of Cubone suffering, held her hands up to her face, weep, as tears twinkled from her eyes and dripped on the floor. _

_Finally, the Trainer's got tired of beating the helpless Cubone, but one Trainer kicked him once more in his chest. " Rot in the gutter where you belong, you useless Pokémon_!" _The Trainer took Cubone's pokeball out, tapped it tauntingly against his cheeks, and then the ball popped open and blue light was sucked inside. The Trainer smirked tauntingly from under his hood. " I pity the next sap who picks up a Pokémon as useless as you." _

_Rain poured down. The rain dripped over Roxanne, sluiced the Cubone's blood from its body, and the sound of the Trainer's laughing bellowed. Roxanne heard the sound of the Trainer's laughing echo through the area. No second later the Trainer's left, Roxanne rushed towards the Cubone's side, raised his small injured body, and cradled him. _

" _You need medical attention! *sniff* Don't worry…I'll take care of you." _

X-X-X-X-X

_Flint and Lola were the parents of their beloved son Brock, and uncle and aunt of their sweet niece Roxanne. Lola helped Flint carry the plates to the kitchen table; she found it to be the wifely thing to do. Then, Flint walked into the room with a large chicken in a pot._

_Lola placed plates on the table one at a time, and then Flint placed the pot with the chicken on the dining room table. " There we are. Oh, it's hard to believe its Roxanne's seventh birthday today." _

" _She has been a very good girl," Lola mused placing the last of the kitchen cutlery on the table. " She never asked us for anything, she's always asking what she can do for us, and is nice to everyone." _

" _Yeah. I'm going to miss her when I set out to be a Pokémon Trainer—" _

_Lola playfully slapped Flint's right elbow, said, " Oh, hush now. I will not permit you to say such things until you've discussed it with the rest of the family." _

_The doors of Flint and Lola's house had opened. Lola and Flint turned to where the doors had opened, only to see it was the drenched body of their little niece Roxanna, until they noticed an injured Cubone cradled in her arms with tears dripping from her eyes. _

" _Roxanna…" Flint and Lola gasped together. _

" _Uncle Flint, Aunt Lola, please, this poor Cubone is dying_!"

X-X-X-X-X

_Roxanna never left Cubone's side—the poor Cubone who breathed hoarsely on her bed and trembling from needles making stitches in his body. Roxanna held the poor Cubone's arm, squeezed it tightly, Flint and Lola performed surgery on him._

" _You were right to bring this poor Cubone in," Lola said raspy, stopped her stitching for a moment. " They were close to getting infected. If you didn't show up…he would have died." _

_Roxanna's tears and grief dilated hearing the sufferings of the Pokémon Cubone. Roxanne couldn't stand the misery, hatred building up inside of her. As she leaned against Cubone's bed,_ raising her leg up, she then kicked the sides.

" _Trainers!" Roxanna wept. " I hate them! I HATE THEM ALL!" _

X-X-X-X-X

_Several days passed, Roxanne still aiding the poor Cubone beside its bedside, the Cubone finally awoken from its slumber. The first thing its __minuscule eyes noticed was the half-pale body of Roxanne holding its little paws._

" _Cubone_?"

_Roxanne winced her eyes hearing Cubone's voice, and she then opened her eyes to see the innocent eyes of the wounded Cubone. Roxanne and Cubone stared intensively for a few seconds, when Roxanne's eyes became swelled up with tears_.

" _You poor creature_." _Roxanne pulled Cubone towards her and rubbed its skull as she cradled him in her arms. " Don't worry. It is the Trainer's who're at fault here, not you. And I swear to you…" Roxanne squeezed Cubone's small paws and growled. " I will make all Trainer's pay_!"

X-X-X-X-X

" Marowak, Stone Edge!"

Multiple light blue rings surrounded Marowak's body. The rings glowed white and formed into stones the same color as Cubone's body. Marowak's face glowed orange and the rocks were fired at Sting.

" Sting, dodge!"

Sting ascended into the air and evaded the rocks heading for him. However, Marowak leaped in the air and tried to whack Sting with his bone club, but Sting blocked Marowak's bone with his conical stingers.

" Marowak, Bone Rush mixed with Quick Attack!"

" Sting, use Twinneedle mixed with Agility!"

Both and Marowak pushed each other back, and then dashed towards each other at an incredible speed. Marowak whacked his bone at Sting while Sting blocked them and thrusted his stinger at Marowak while it deflected against Marowak's bone.

" Keep it up, Sting! Don't you let you just yet!"

" That's the way, Marowak! Show them who's boss!"

" Bzzzzt!"

" Marowak!"

With lighting speed, Sting descended under Marowak and attempted to jab him with his stingers, but Marowak knocked his attack aside with his bone. However, even though his first attempt had failed, Sting did another desperate strike at Marowak, but was once again blocked by his club.

" You might as well give up, you sooty Trainer," Roxanne said snidely. " There's nothing you can do. My Marowak has never lost a fight once, and there's no way he'd lose against a loser like you."

" _What does this girl have against Joey_?" Elesa thought as she saw Roxanne glare at Joey. " _She has been horrendous to him ever since we first stepped in here. I'm a little worried about Joey. There has to be something I can do for him, but I just don't know what it is_."

After two more minutes of fighting later, Sting and Marowak were both on the ground and breathing hoarsely from their mouths. On the ground, Joey was worried for his friend, Pokémon Sting. However, while Joey was worried about his own Pokémon, Roxanne glared at Joey.

" Listen here, you excuse for a Trainer. I understand you want to your Pokémon to get stronger, but why must you continue to let your Pokémon suffer?"

" W-what are you talking about?" Joey gasped ireful of Roxanne pestering him.

" I'm talking about your Pokémon, the Beedrill that you call it. Can't you see how beaten it is? There's no way he in that condition could withstand another attack from my Pokémon. I don't know what you're thinking, but you're doing nothing but treating your Pokémon like a tool!"

" THAT'S NOT TRUE! Sting is my best friend! Whenever I was scared, lonely, or weak Sting's always been there to comfort me. I've known him since he was a Weedle, I cared for him when he was a Kakuna, and I'll stand by him no matter what form he is in!"

Joey's words touched the tender heart of Elesa. She grabbed her chest, symbolizing she was holding her heart, as tears dripped from her eyes. " _Joey._" Elesa was skeptical of whether or not she should speak; she feared Roxanne would recognise her voice. Elesa was able to bypass her fears, took her sunglasses off as they stared at Joey, shouted, " C'mon, Joey! You can win! Just give it your all!"

Both Joey and Roxanne motioned their heads to where Elesa was standing. Joey thought he was exaggerating, but he could've sworn tears were dripping from her eyes. Joey looked deeper into Elesa's eyes and smiled. " _Elesa…_"

" I don't know what you're planning, but we don't allow cheerleaders in my Gym."

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHEERLEADER, YOU—"

All noise was gone from Joey's ears—he didn't want to hear what Elesa was _saying_. Joey thought about his battle, guessing what his next moves were going to be, he then realized what Roxanne's next move was going to be and smiled.

" _Thank you, Elesa. I'll try my best to be your boyfriend, and I'll show you just how powerful I can be. I'll make you proud._"

Joey realized that Elesa and Roxanne stopped their bickering, Roxanne continuing to glare into Joey's eyes, she then smiled. " Marowak, Bonemerang!"

" Marowak!"

Marowak threw his bone in his hand towards Sting as it spinned around in circles. The bone closed in on Sting, whom was awaiting for Joey's orders, head them, " Sting, Agility, and make sure to do it diagonally."

" Bzzzzzzt ( _I don't know what you're planning, but I'll go with it_)!"

Sting flied diagonally up to the roof of the Gym. Marowak's bone club then changed directions and headed for where Sting flew off too. "Now, fly diagonally to the right!" Sting followed Joey's command as he flew to the right and narrowly avoided Marowak's club as it smashed through the wall. " Quick, Sting, fly diagonally down." Sting descended diagonally towards the ground in slow motion. " That's the way. Keep it steady, and go wherever your instincts tell you."

The club that smashed through the wall came out and spinned towards Sting's body as he made his descent. Sting seemed to not notice the bone, or perhaps didn't care, as it closed in on him from behind.

" _Fool_," Roxanne thought, smirked. " _He's just burying his own grave. He's just like every other Trainer: weak, spoiled, hard-headed, and has no concern whatsoever for his Pokémon. It's people like him that make me—wait, he couldn't be…" _Roxanne realized too late the calamity that would befall on her. As Sting swooped towards the ground, Marowak's bone club following him from behind, Roxanne had just realized Sting was flying towards none other than Marowak. " Ah, Marowak, get out of the way!"

" Maro—wak!"

It was too late. Sting had ascended above Marowak's body at the last possible second, but his club still whacked into his own body. As Marowak was dazed, Sting descended from above and came face to face with the Bone Pokémon Marowak.

" This is it!" Joey shouted in zeal seeing Roxanne's Pokémon dazed, frowned. " Roxanne, I understand your Pokémon's pain. What those Trainers did to Marowak when he was a Cubone was unforgivable, but that gives you no reason to despise all us Trainer's; we are not all bad people! But you won't listen to me, so I'll have to finish this match now! Sting, finish it off with Twinneedle!"

Sting charged at Marowak, and then he stabbed him repeatedly with his stingers. Marowak gasped one last time from his mouth as he collapsed on the ground, fainted.

" Marowak!" Roxanne shouted.

" Marowak is unable to battle!" The referee announced as he raised his red flag up. He then raised his green flag up. " The victory goes to Beedrill. The winner of the Pewter City Gym is Joey from Viridian Cit—"

The referee stopped when he saw Joey running on the stadium. Joey ran to Marowak, kneeled down, raised Marowak's body up and cradled him in his arms. " Marowak, are you alright?"

Marowak winced his eyes hearing Joey's voice, and then opened them to see the brave eyes of Joey crying. A tear drop dripped from Joey's eyes and landed on Marowak's bone mask. Marowak smiled at the brave eyes of Joey. " Marowak, Maro( _Yes, I'm fine, thank you for your concern_)

Joey wiped his tears, then smiled, said, "I'm so happy."

Joey's demeanor influenced both Elesa and Roxanne, making Elesa smile while wearing her disguise, and making Roxanne smile. " _I've been such a fool. I thought I was helping Marowak by hating Trainer's, but really I've been angry with myself. Joey…_" Roxanne sniffled, scrunched her nose, as tears dripped from her eyes. " _I'm sorry_."

X-X-X-X-X

Joey, Elesa, Cream, and Sting were all waiting outside the Pewter City Gym.

Elesa clinged on Joey's right arm. " That was some battle," Elesa said as she planted a kiss onto the Trainer's lips. Her kiss lasted a minute, Joey's face was red, and then the door of the Pewter City Gym opened and Roxanne walked outside.

" Roxanne," Joey said. Roxanne then pulled out a tan piece of metal that looked like a boulder. " W-what is this?"

Joey was then handed the piece of metal. A small smile then spread across Roxanne's face. " That there is the Boulder Badge. It is proof that you won against my Gym. Take good care of it, Joey."

" Wow, thank you," Joey said gratefully.

He then made a pose, the hand with the badge was raised up and his other hand was raised up, holding the badge in the air and yelled, " I just won the Boulder Badge!"

Jiggly-puff!" Cream said, holding a peace sigh with her two fingers in the air.

" Bzzz-zzzzzt!" Sting said, his right stinger raised in the air.

Roxanne then walked up to Joey and said, " Congratulations, Joey on beating me. I'm sorry I was so mean to you, but I was just so angry with myself. I hope that you can forgive me."

Joey just stared at Elesa for a few seconds, and then he smiled. " I don't mind. I actually thought it was pretty fun. Y'know, the taunting, the intensity, it was just so tense that I loved. You were so coo—"

Roxanne planted a kiss on Joey's lips. It too lasted for a minute, the sound of Elesa gasping behind was heard, she then ceased kissing Joey and walked back towards her Gym, but stopped to wave at Joey one last time. " Hope we can meet again one day. Ciao."

Joey and Elesa were both speechless as Roxanne walked into her Gym. Elesa then got angry, grabbed Joey and put his head in a headlock. " What was that? Why did you let her kiss you!"

"I didn't do it on purpose," Joey replied, his voice was croaky. " It's a curse, I can't help it, I'm just too cute!"

Elesa released Joey from her headlock, she sighed. " Dammit, you are cute. Oh, woo as me."

" What? What's wrong with you?"

" Nothing that should concern _you_. I should probably getting going anyways. I have a photo shot tomorrow, and I don't want to be late. But don't worry, I'll be sure to meet up with you when you reach Cerulean City."

X-X-X-X-X

Joey decided to sleep outside; he didn't have money to spend on hotels, so he decided to sleep under a tree. Cream and Sting were sleeping besides Joey as they snuggled close to him.

" _Things sure are going to be lonely without Elesa around_," Joey thought as both his Pokémon were snuggling him. " _But I promise Elesa…I'll be a much more reliable man_."

Note: I don't know about you, but I cried a little when I read this one. And I didn't cry when I was stabbed in the leg, kicked in the face by a soccer ball, or even cutting dozens of onions.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm very slow at updating. But I need to think of my next chapters carefully. Plus, since I started working part-time I've barely had any time on my computer.

I would once again like to thank Pikastat23. I'm trying to make my stories like his. Not like his in exact sequence, but follows the same storyline: A main character starts in Kanto, then goes to the other regions, makes friends with Pokémon, and friends with humans. However, in all the pokemon adventures besides the Hoenn one there was three people that followed the main character.

…That is all.

X-X-X-X-X

Joey was finally free—free of his girlfriend Elesa even though he cared for her very much; he felt he needed some time away from her—and had the freedom to jump from trees to trees. Joey didn't even wear a shirt as he jumped from tree to tree.

Joey's Pokémon Sting and Cream followed Joey close behind. Sting was able to chase Joey by flying while beating his wings at a rapid place, and Cream rolled on the ground towards Joey. Both Sting and Cream were zeal about following their trusted Trainer and moved despite their hardship.

" Yeah!" Joey laughed while leaping from tree branch to tree branch. " Let's keep moving, Sting, Cream! Cerulean City here we come!"

X-X-X-X-X

A young girl wearing a blue baseball cap, blue jeans, and a yellow shirt was running for her life. She tried to escape the hands of the new Team Rocket. Every Team Rocket member wore black shirts with giant red R signs on them, black pants, black gloves, white boots, and black caps on their heads with a giant red R on it.

"Catch her!" One of the Team Rocket members shouted.

" She is our high-ranking officers woman!" Another one of the Team Rocket members shouted.

" I am only one man's woman, and that man is my innocent future husband! Why would I ever be that tyrant's woman?"

" Wench! Raticate, teach this wench a lesson!"

" Golbat, snatch her away!"

Two Team Rocket members threw one pokeball each. The seals of the pokeballs shot open and blue light escaped it. From the ground two new Pokémon made their appearance. One was a Raticate. Tawny in color with light-colored underside, and although classified as quadrupedal a Raticate typically walks on two legs. Raticate's most prominent feature was its very large incisor teeth. Three rows of whiskers extended from its muzzle, which it uses to maintain balance, it also possessed webbed feet. Raticate's tail was long, scaled, and bare, and its ears were ragged in shape.

The second Team Rocket Pokémon was the blue bat-like Pokémon Golbat. Its wing membranes and ear insides were purple. It had a large mouth with four fangs, and a large red tongue. It had a pair of small eyes. Golbat has short pair of legs that possess only one toe each.

Raticate charged at the hightailing girl. Raticate pushed the girl to the ground, and she was grabbed by the feet of Golbat. Raticate nipped his teeth behind her back as the pain circulated through her body and she screamed in agony and teared swelled up in her eyes.

" That's the way, Raticate!" The Team Rocket member who had Raticate shouted.

"Show that skank who's boss, Golbat!" The Team Rocket member who had Golbat shouted.

Raticate and Golbat forcibly had their way with the girl and tortured her. Raticate yanked on the back of her hair and Golbat squeezed her hands with her feet. The girl breathed hoarsely from her mouth and her cheeks burned red. " H-help me! Somebody please help me!"

"Scream all you want, skank!" One of the Team Rocket members laughed snidely. " Nobody can hear you here on Route 3. There's no way you can es—"

" Let's go, Sting!" Joey shouted from an ominous location. " Poison Sting!"

Joey's Pokémon Sting released a spray of multiple purple darts from his conical stingers at Raticate and Golbat. The attack was a success, both Raticate and Golbat were hit by the needles, and they both fainted at the same time. All the members of Team Rocket aghast seeing Raticate and Golbat defeated with only one attack.

" W-who did this?" One of the Team Rocket members stuttered.

"That was…unbelievable."

" Up here!" The childish voice of Joey shouted. " Leave that traveller alone!"

Joey jumped down from the sky and kicked one of the Team Rocket members in his face. Joey then jumped back and elbowed another member in his neck, and then he backslapped a Team Rocket member attempting to strike him from behind and instead pushed him to the ground.

" Who is this kid?" One of the Team Rocket members shouted.

" He's so tough!" Another one shouted.

" But let's not forget there are more of us than there are of him!" One Team Rocket member retorted. " Let's together tear him apart!"

" Yeah!"

All members of Team Rocket ran towards Joey and raised their hands up as they prepared to clobber him, but Joey steadily dodged their attacks and punched them in their faces. Cream then showed up in her ball state as she rolled at the Team Rocket members and knocked them all over.

" Retreat! Retreat too our high-ranking officer!"

All members of Team Rocket retreated into the woods. Before that, the two Team Rocket members returned their Raticate and Golbat back into their pokeballs. Shortly afterwards, all the members had retreated into the woods and only Joey and the ominous girl were standing—the two were the only ones left in the forest.

" Wow, I haven't had a workout like that in ages," Joey said as he stretched his arms up. " It sure does feel good to do something good for people." Joey spun his head around and smiled at the ominous girl. " I hope you're alright, miss. I'll be leaving now."

Joey tried to walk away from the girl, but he then felt something pulling on his left arm. Joey turned his head around and saw the same girl squeezing Joey's arm as it stopped him from moving.

" Please don't go, brave wanderer," The girl said with red cheeks. " You have to help us. I need your help to protect my village and my fiancée."

X-X-X-X-X

Joey and the girl travelled not too far to her village. The village was next to Mt. Moon, was quaint, but there were lots of people who were carrying water or lifting large pieces of woods; both boys and girls were doing the same jobs.

" So this is where you live?" Joey asked as he darted his eyes to the villagers. " These people seem so… innocent. Why were those bad men trying to kidnap you?"

Joey at first thought the girl wasn't going to answer him as she sniffled and tears were dripping from her eyes. However, as she sobered, she opened her mouth and said, " My name is Hiyama. I'm the mayor's daughter of this town."

" You're the daughter of the mayor? I first thought you were a boy, you know, the way you dress and all."

" Er, sorry you think that way, but I was trying to leave my village in solitude so Team Rocket wouldn't do more harm on my village. But all I managed to do was make them even angrier."

" Really? Why were Team Rocket after you?"

Joey's words made Hiyama blush. Tears wept up in her eyes and she sniffled. She soon sobered from her tearing and rubbed her eyes. " I-I am supposed to be their high-ranking officers wife…"

X-X-X-X-X

_It was harvest season in the village of Route 3. She, all her villagers and even some of the Pokémon joined together to pluck turnips from the grass and lay seeds in the ground. The hours were long, the suns sunlight shined in the stratosphere, and breaks were minimal. _

_Hiyama and her father stood over the plants. Both were smiling, bright smiles on their faces, and were holding each other's hands. _

"_Isn't it beautiful, Hiyama_?" _Hiyama's father said as he smiled. " The pain may've been harsh, but just looking at our hard work just lifts my spirit_."

" _Yeah_, " _Hiyama said as she reminisced about the work she and her father did—all the hours that had gone by. " I can't wait to have those strawberries. Oh, daddy, nothing tastes better than strawberries."_

" _For you, my dear Hiyama, you'll have all the strawberries you can eat. You'll make a fine wife indeed, and I'm just glad to have you as my little girl. "_

" _Thank you, daddy." _

_However, all the villagers were shaked by the sound of footsteps walked towards them. Every villagers looked up and saw dozens of people in black uniforms and a red R symbol on their uniforms and black caps that they wore. _

" _L-look…" One of the villagers said with a aghast face. _

" _T-that's Team Rocket_!" _Another one of the villagers shouted. _

" _What are we going to do_?" _One more of the villagers petrified. _

_The villagers tried fleeing from the group of Team Rocket members, but more members were assembled in the back, left, right and closed in around the village. All the Team Rocket members in the front made a passage as a more conspicuous member walked up. The member wore a grey uniform instead of black, blue R etched in his shirt and his cap. The member's skin was smoother than the rest and his eyes were red._

" _I heard from Pewter City how a beautiful young woman lives here," The Team Rocket member with the grey shirt said snidely. " See, I'm a very lonely man." The member looked left and right at the villagers. He then clapped his hands together and was deviant to rubbed them together and lick his lips. " I'm here in search for a woman who'll be my wife." His eyes then turned to Hiyama and smiled heinously. " You're very cute. I'm going to make you my wife."_

" _No, you can't do that!" Hiyama's father shouted. Hiyama's father ran ahead of his daughter and stretched his hands out in protest. "My daughter is engaged to be married, and I cannot permit you to defile her. So please, leave this town and leave these people alone. I'm begging you." _

_Hiyama hide behind her father. She quivered as her father was scared. Hiyama squeezed her father and restrained his legs. " You have to get out of here, daddy. These men scare me." _

_Hiyama's father grabbed his daughter and tugged her close to her. Her father then embraced her with a big hug. " It's going to be okay, Hiyama. Daddy's here and daddy will be by your side."_

_Tears dripped from Hiyama's eyes as her father had been stabbed by a short knife. The knife was held by the Team Rocket member with the grey shirt and blood was dripping from the tip. All group of Team Rocket laughed wickedly together as the Team Rocket member with the grey clothes sauntered up to him and swished his knife to dispose of the blood. _

" _Stop!" Hiyama ahead of her grieving father and held both her hands out in protest. " I'll do it_! _I'll become your wife_! _Just leave my father alone_!"

_The Team Rocket member seemed amused with Hiyama's courage and beauty. He shoved his knife back in his pants and gently touched her face. " Good. My name is Jen. Our ceremony will be in two days." Jen stared into Hiyama's eyes and she shuddered as his cold eyes looked at her. " You're going to service me and do whatever I tell you until the day you die. Better be ready for our life together, honey._"

" _W-what_?"

_Jen and the rest of his Team Rocket companions turned the other way and stared walking away. However, Jen then threw a pokeball on the ground and the lid shot open as blue light came out. A new Pokémon made an appearance. The Pokémon had a dog-like Pokémon with short, black fur. It had a red underbelly and snout. It's had short, pointed ears and a tail. The Pokémon had fangs that protrude out its mouth, and its nose was dark in coloration. White bands on its ankles, and more rib-like ones on its back. Hiyama then noticed it to have simple, stylized skull on its forehead. It also had circular, red colored patterning on the underside of its paws._

" _I'd like you to meet my trusted Pokémon, Houndour. I scoured the land of Johto for this precious Pokémon, and it took me a whole month to capture one from a herd. I thought it would be nice if my precious Houndour got to have some FUN! Flamethrower_!"

_The dog-like Pokémon spewed flames from its mouth and burned the vegetables and houses of the villagers. Every one of the villagers ran as fast as they could to escape the searing flames of Houndour. The Team Rocket and Jin however simply laughed their hardest as Hiyama cried besides her father's injured body. _

" _Daddy…what have I done_?"

X-X-X-X-X

" This Jin guy seems pretty strong," Joey said as he scratched his head after hearing Hiyama's sad story. " I know it's wrong for me to ask this, but what happened to your father?"

" Jin stabbed him in his clavicle; he was lucky it wasn't his heart. My father became paralyzed and will never be able to lift his right arm again." Hiyama broke out in tears, but sobered and wiped her tears away. "That Jin is a monster. He treats people like tools! He's horrible!" Hiyama clapped her hands together and cried in her hands.

" _Wow_, _she seems so sad_. _There must be something I can do for…_" Joey thought about Hiyama, realized his gist, jumped up and snapped his fingers. " I got it!"

"Huh?" Hiyama said.

" I'll help you out! I want to take Jin down!"

Hiyama didn't understand much about Joey—she understood everyone in her village besides him—found him to be strong with his bright white smile. Hiyama smiled and nodded her head. " Really? Do you really think you can defeat Jin."

" Yep. I'll do anything to battle him."

" Anything?" Hiyama's sad face turned into a smile. She then grabbed Joey's arms and dragged him over to her village. Joey could see Hiyama, her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be feigning a smile. " There was one thing you can do. I just hope you don't mind wearing makeup."

X-X-X-X-X

Hiyama and her village's makeup arts were enjoying their time together with Joey as they used a brush with makeup to make Joey look more girl-like. Joey however wasn't enjoying the feel of make-up on his face, but went through with it as _it _was for Hiyama.

`` What was the plan again?" Joey asked as he stood perfectly still while the make-up artists splattered his face with light beige makeup.

"First we have to make you look cute," One of the make-up artists bantered as she pressed her brush against his face. " Then we make you wear girl dresses and a wig so you'll resemble miss Hiyama. By tomorrow, Jen will show up and mistake you for Miss Hiyama, then he'll lead you to their base and you can have your way with him there."

" Why can' t I just wait until he shows up and attack him there?"

"Because that's too risky. At least by distracting him we'll be able to get Pokémon Police and rescue you."

Joey scoffed his face and crossed his arms. "I still don't like you one bit."

The girls were soon done applying make-up on Joey and laid their brushes on a silver tray and grabbed a plain white dress and a blue bow on the collar. The girls grabbed Joey, restrained him, then tried shoving a white dress on him while Joey shaked violently.

Hiyama smiled at Joey's silly demeanor. Seeing Joey reminded Hiyama of her fiancée, Toya, and how much she missed him. She then heard footsteps from far away and turned to see her father. Hiyama's father was a tall, muscular man in extremely good physical condition. He has long, silver-blonde hair with blue catlike eyes and was dressed in a short-sleeved shinobi outfit and a pair of red wristbands. Hiyama's father had his arm where his clavicle was.

" Father?" Hiyama said. " W-what are you doing here? You should be in bed resting."

" What, and miss my daughter's nuptials?" Hiyama and her father both looked at Joey, looked at each other, then both snickered together at Joey's silly disguise. Hiyama and her father then stopped laughing and smiled together. "It's been awhile since you and me have gotten on familiar terms, Hiyama. And I just want you to know…" Hiyama's father then touched Hiyama's face and kissed her forehead. "I just want you to know…I'll be happy to lay my life for you."

Hiyama blinked as she stared at the sad eyes of Hiyama, then got angry and slapped her father's left arm. "Father, don't be stupid. There's no way I'd want you to die for me." Hiyama squeezed her father's face and turned her face to Joey. Joey's appearance turned now resembled Hiyama, his looks bedazzled all the make-up artists as they were smiling, and Hiyama smiled as well. " I know he may be young, but he's shown me great power. Maybe he can defeat Jin and bring peace once again. At least it's okay to hope for something. Weren't you the one who told me that, father?

It was right now—never had Hiyama's father thought he'd see it after the whole Jin coincidence—Hiyama was smiling. Hiyama's father too felt the incandescence of light warm his heart. "_That daughter of mine. She makes me so happy." _

Hiyama's father limped too his daughter. After walking a few steps, Hiyama's father grabbed Joey disguised as Hiyama and hugged him. He then grabbed Hiyama and pulled her in as she hugged her too. Hiyama's father embraced both Joey and Hiyama in one big hug.

" Guah!" Joey shouted. " That hurts!"

" Daddy, your crushing me!"

" Let's have lots of fun tonight. Who knows when we'll have it again?"

X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile, Jin was looking through his wardrobe. He felt self-assured about himself and looked at himself in a mirror. A red bow around his neck collar, dozens of Team Rocket members behind him, and a jubilant smile on his face.

" Soon, my luscious bride will be all mine."

Note: This chapter may seem a little rushed, but there'll be more chapters after this one. How do you like the twist? Houndour in the story, right? Let's see what other surprises are in stores for us.


	8. Chapter 8

I think I made things in the last chapter a little too simple. Maybe I should add something new into the story. And I know just the thing to put in this chapter.

As I probably should say every chapter, I would like to thank Pikastat23. I don't know if I'll be able to get my character to all the other regions, but I can at least try. This story may be too long. The Pokémon Franchise has been going on for 10-20 years. Could you imagine how old the makers of that series is? I hear the original owner passed away, but that could just be a rouse. Well, hope you enjoy his work all the same.

…That is all.

X-X-X-X-X

" I have some tasty bread for you, Cream. Make sure you don't eat too much. We have a big day tomorrow."

" Jiggly."

Joey disguised as Hiyama gave Cream a whole sack of bread. He then joined the real Hiyama and her father inside their house. Cream couldn't help but smile as they then left her alone. (Note: This part of the story I'm having all my Pokémon translated until I give the signal)

" Yummy, yummy, I'm going to put bread in my tummy. Ahhhhh—" As Cream took out a loaf of bread, her stubby fingers twitched and she dropped it. The loaf of bread then rolled away from her and went into the trees. " Oh no, my bread."

Cream chased after the loaf of bread and ran into the woods. However, as Cream finally reached the woods, she found another Pokémon there—one of which she had never seen before. The Pokémon was as short as cream, mammalian, had the appearance of a squirrel with two buck-teeth, black stripes on its cheeks, and beady black eyes. On top of the Pokémon's head was a spiky, rocky shell Cream believed was a hat. The Pokémon was eating Cream's loaf of bread.

" Hey, that's mine."

The squirrel-like Pokémon finished eating its piece of bread and motioned its hand towards Cream. " More." Cream just stared at the squirrel-like Pokémon's hand, then gave it a loaf of bread. The Pokémon looked at the bread and ate it whole. It however motioned its hands towards Cream again. " More."

" Can you at least tell me how it tastes first?" The Pokémon just shook its head as it requested more bread from Cream. Cream took out another loaf of bread from her sack and gave it to the Pokémon

" More." Cream passed another piece of bread into the squirrel Pokémon's hands; he ate it whole, then motioned his hand to Cream. " More."

Cream continued to watch the buck-tooth Pokémon swallow pieces of whole bread into his mouth. As he was eating, Cream couldn't help but smile.

" You must really like that bread?"

" What makes you say that?" the buck-tooth Pokémon said as he finished his next piece of bread and motioned his arm for more bread from Cream. " More."

Cream gave him another piece. The Pokémon however took smaller pieces and only ate one-quarter of the bread. " What are you doing out here all alone? Did you lose your Trainer?"

" Pffffffffft!" The squirrel-like Pokémon spat the piece of bread in its mouth out. He then wiped the bread off his mouth as he was gasping for air. " W-what i-is wrong with you?"

" I don't know. Did I say something wrong?"

" How can you talk about Trainers so formally? Do you think we're in the same class as them or something?" The Pokémon walked away from its tree and grabbed Cream around her spherical body. " We're Pokémon. We should be running this town, and the Trainers should be serving us. It's the way of the world, isn't it?"

" I-I don't understand."

" But you will in time, my dear girl. I'll make you more of a Pokémon than you would ever know." The squirrel-like Pokémon then spun his head around and started to move away from Cream, but stopped in realization. " Oh, the name's Chespin by the way. And stay by me, girl. I'm going to give you the wildest night of your life."

X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile, Joey, Hiyama, and Hiyama's father were gathered around a large wooden table. Two maids and one butler surrounded the table as the maids brought in platters of food and the butler announced the dishes: Cashew Chicken, Kung Pao Chicken, White Rice, Garlic Savoy Cabbage, and Noodles.

" Wow, you sure do know your food, mister," Joey said as he served himself one of each food on the table. Joey's mouth drooled from the site of food in his midst. Joey tried to touch the food, but was jabbed in his right arm by a fork. " OI!"

" Lesson number one: girls don't eat as much as men, we don't burn calories as fast as you, so we don't eat like pigs," Hiyama announced as she sliced a small pea in half and put it in her mouth.

" Grrrr. This is some kind of test!"

" Of course it is. You don't really think he'd just see if you looked like me, then leave you in his tower, and everything is all peaches until help arrives?"

" Yeah."

" Lesson number two: girls are very keen on their postures. So make sure to stand up straight at all times." The butler smacked Joey behind his back with a fan, then pushed him closer into the table. Joey felt his diaphragm being crushed and his wind pipe sore as the chair crushed him in. " Lesson number three: hygiene is the most important thing when being around people, so make sure you always take long showers and _wash _yourself thoroughly."

" Can't I just put on deodorant when people mention I stink?"

" Nobody's going to mention you think, they're going to keep it to themselves, so you'll have to be the one who'll put it on yourself."

" I really hate being a girl."

" Keep talking like that, and you'll never find a girlfriend," Hiyama's father mused. " You'll never find anyone who'll want to kiss you."

" But I have a girlfriend who would _like _to kiss me."

" Really? What's her name?"

" El…."

X-X-X-X-X

" _Joey, it's best you keep our relationship a secret. If anyone were to find out, the paparazzi would have a field date with me. Can you promise me you'll be secrete about this, Joey_?"

X-X-X-X-X

" El…El…Eleanor."

" Eleanor? That's a pretty name. Is she a dirty monkey with poor hygiene and terrible table manners, too?"

" No! She's a very polite, cultured, and knowledgeable girl. She may be a little taller than me, but I care about her _very _much."

X-X-X-X-X

Elesa was in the middle of a photo shoot. Just as she was about to go on, her camera man walked into her dressing room, Elesa's cheeks became tinted red in color—the one time she wasn't supposed to show them.

" Elesa, are you feeling sick or something? You seem to be a little red?"

" I-I don't know," Elesa replied as she felt her cheeks. " I just feel like someone I care about was complimenting me. Someone I really… care about."

X-X-X-X-X

" So this Eleanor is supposed to be some well-mannered, polite, pretty girl? How did you and her meet?"

" It's the funniest thing. Over the summer, her parent's would make her travel all around the Pokémon regions. I think she visited nine regions in total. This includes Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. She used to show me pictures of all the Pokémon she met on her travels, and we'd laugh together about it."

" But how did YOU meet?"

" Oh yeah. She was forlorn with loneliness, I just happened to catch her eyes, and we become friends. I can remember it like it was just yesterday."

X-X-X-X-X

_Four year old Joey __Kokuin_ _was building a sand castle out of the dirt on the ground. As he was piling more sand on his castle, a small girl his age walked up to him; four years of age, and touched his shoulders. Joey noticed the girl and smiled. _

" _Would you like to be my friend_?" _The blond haired girl said in a high voice. _

" _Sure. Would you like to build a sandcastle with me_?"

" _I would like to, but I don't see any sand around."_

" _Nonsense. We can build anything if we put our minds to it. There's sand in the dirt." _

_The young Joey grabbed the girls hand and gave her a small, plastic red shovel. The girl blushed at how warm Joey's hand was when he touched her. She then smiled and shoveled dirt out of the ground as she placed it into a plastic red bucket besides Joey. _

" _My name is Elesa. What's your name_?"

" _My names Joey."_

_After a few minutes of helping Joey make a sand castle, they finally finished making a model castle that was twice their size. Joey smiled at the castle, then raised his shovel up and prepared to knock it down. Elesa however grabbed Joey's hand before he could do it. _

" _What are you doing_?"

" _I made the sand castle, so I start anew. That's what my parents always told me: finish your goals then try to find something else to do." _

" _But we worked so hard to make it. Wouldn't it just be better to accept how hard we worked_?"

" _Hmmm. Okay." Joey started laughing as he stared at the castle he and Elesa made together. " Look at it, Elesa, its ginormous. We're SO smart_! _Hahahahaha_!"

X-X-X-X-X

" _Come on, Joey_! _Just a few more miles_! _You can do it_!"

" _You have no idea what I'm going through_! _Eh. Forget what I said_."

_8 yr. old Joey and Elesa were running together. Elesa won a short while ago, but she waited until Joey reached the Finish Line and shouted encouraging words to him. However, Joey collapsed from the sweat of running 1 mile. _

" _You sure are out of shape, eh, Joey." Elesa ran over to Joey and helped him to his feet. Joey was breathing hoarsely as he was out of breath and his vision hazy. Elesa smiled at Joey and playfully punched him in his right hand. " You'll never be able to protect anyone if you're this weak. But at least you've got a good heart." _

X-X-X-X-X

" _Come on, Elesa_! _Catch me if you can_!"

_18 yr. old Joey and Elesa were having a race to Pewter City Gym. Joey was way ahead of Elesa and had his faithful partner Sting flying over him. Puddles of water were on the ground as they slushed when Joey stepped on them, and again when Elesa ran up from behind. Joey finally reached the exit to the forest, turned around, and chuckled at her. _

"_Slow poke_! _I win, I win, I wi—" _

_Elesa finally reached the exit to the forest and pushed him to the ground. Elesa's Pokémon partner Pikachu then jumped off her and zapped him. _

" _I hope you're happy for your victory, Joey," Elesa said with a stern expression on her face. "You just proved to me you're the biggest idiot in the whole wide world."_

" _Ehhhh," Joey mumbled while he was slightly paralysed by Sparkle's thunder shock. " Sting, can you please help me up." _

" _Bzzzzzzzt ( don't look at me), " Joey's Beedrill Sting answered. " Bzzzzzt ( I don't want to get zapped)." _

X-X-X-X-X

_Joey and Elesa were sitting under a giant tree in Pewter City. Elesa was sitting straight up while her back was against the tree, but Joey was sleeping as his head lied against her lap. Elesa's face was tinted red from Joey rubbing his head against her lap, tingling her, as she smiled and rubbed Joey's head. _

" _You tire yourself out so easy, Joey. But the time I spend with you makes me zealous of when we meet again." Elesa gently touched the sides of Joey's head, pulled him up, then gently laid his head back on the ground. Elesa then pecked Joey on his lips as she got up and walked away, and Sparkle showed up and jumped in her arms. " Till we meet again, Joey darling." _

_The moment Joey was sure Elesa was gone, he smiled. _

X-X-X-X-X

" She really kissed you when you were asleep and left you?" Hiyama asked. " That's a pretty strange way to say good-bye. If it were me saying good-bye to my actually husband, we'd have a night of dinner, drink till we're bliss, then cuddle together on our beds."

" Really? Maybe I should ask Elesa if she would cuddle to—"

" Manners!" The butler shouted as he was upset with Joey's poor posture. " You must follow what Lady Hiyama says, naïve!"

" OI! That really hurt! Hiyama, could you tell your butler to be less forceful?"

" He's not my butler, Joey. My father and I found him wounded near Mt. Moon, nursed him back to health, and sent him on his way. But for some strange reason he just doesn't want to leave us."

" What about the maids?"

" Now those were hired by my husband."

" Your husband was able to hire them? But aren't they the same ladies that gave me a makeover?"

" Yes, they're highly skilled girls who have spent most of their lives learning how to please their masters."

" Does giving makeovers count?"

" I don't know. My husband jut said they were the best people money could offer."

" Your husband sounds pretty rich. What does he do for a living?"

" He's a professional Gym Leader. Or maybe he's a Pokémon Trainer. Or maybe he works at this place called the Pokémon Battle Frontier. I don't know. He's always so busy doing it we never have much time to talk about it."

" Tell me about it. It always seems like it's work first—"

" And spending time with you second!" Both Joey and Hiyama said in unison, smiled.

" So, is there any other way I can be more like you, Hiyama?"

" Maybe. It depends on how far you're willing to go."

X-X-X-X-X

Cream and Chespin journeyed through the forest near Mt. Moon. The bushes were large, bushy, shaded dark in the moonlight, and were transparent. Chespin then stopped Cream as they were standing behind a bench near a wandering road (their words still translated)

" Okay, this is my special spot," Chespin mused pushing Cream away from him. " You'll see exactly what I mean very shortly."

A few seconds later, two couples showed up. One was a man most would refer as "fair" or "beautiful". He had a charming expression on his face. He has blonde hair, clean and plain skin and seems to have a healthy, well-trained body. His eyes at first glance may appear as regular, blue and beautiful, but as Cream stared closer he saw his eyes twinkling in the moonlight; a thing she saw as he turned his head. He wore a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans and a heart-shaped gold locket hanging from his neck. There was also a woman sitting on the bench besides him. The woman was shown as a tall, slender girl with white hair and blue eyes. She wore a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow.

" It really is quiet out here, Lisa," the blonde-haired man said as his face was blush and tinted red, tried staring down at his feet to avoid the girl seeing him infatuated with her.

" It sure is, Johan," the white-haired woman said as her face was also blushed and her face also tinted red, tried staring down at her feet to avoid the man seeing her infatuated with him. " What do you want to do next, Jo—"

Before Lisa could finish, Johan took off his blue jacket and placed it over her. Lisa was surprised, confused, Johan touched her cheeks with his warm hands and she mumbled under her breath.

" Here. I thought you were cold after talking so long, Lisa. Forgive me for not noticing it sooner."

" Johan…I-I would be warmer if I was by a fire. I wouldn't mind lending you my fire, Johan."

" Aww," Cream said captivated by the romantic scene before her.

" Ugh!" Chespin spat in disgust. " I'm going to bleed my eyes out if I keep looking at this!" Chespin then smiled wickedly as a small ball of green energy appeared in his hand. " But I have the cure for this! Energy Ball! Bada-boom!"

Chespin jumped in the air and threw his massive ball of green energy to the right of Johan and Lisa. The ball exploded and Johan and Lisa scattered away. Johan made sure Lisa was in his arms as he shielded her.

" Johan, let go of me! Run away!"

" I will protect you, Lisa!"

Johan and Lisa were no longer in sight of Cream and Chespin. As they were gone, Chespin laughed outloud and rubbed his hands on his stomach.

"" Ta-da! Did you see that? Hahahaha! I will protect you, Lisa! What a riot! Hahahah— "

" That wasn't very nice," Cream replied nonchalantly, and Chespin shuddered at the sound of her voice. " I thought those two were really cute together. Why would you want to ruin such a good couple?"

Chespin became enraged with Cream. He turned his body around and pointed at her body; his fingers squeezed in from her squishy, spherical body, and continued to poke into her chest. " Look here, Ms. Goody-two-shoes. Humans don't deserve happiness. While we work ourselves to death they leisure themselves with cooked food. It's a world where if you're strong you live, and if you're weak then you die."

" But that doesn't seem right. Can't humans and Pokémon co-exist with one another? A world where the strong help the weak, the weak become strong, and with their help everyone becomes strong?"

Chespin had tremor from Cream's words. He backed away from her, stared at her in disbelief, finally turning away from her and walked away. As he was walking, Chespin said, " I should've known. Your nothing but someone's pet. A sham, phony Pokémon who'll never understand what us wild Pokémon have to go through. Just live your life however you want. Don't expect to see me again."

" Chespin…"

Chespin was gone. He ran straight into the forest and disappeared amongst the trees. Him gone, Cream curled her body and rolled away—rolled to where the loving couple would be.

(translation end)

X-X-X-X-X

Johan had held Lisa close to him the entire time. Lisa's cheeks were still tinted red from the excitement, embarrassment of being attacked by an ominous creature and being taken away from a man she cared deeply for.

" Are you alright, Lisa?" Johan asked in a worrywart sort of tone. " You seem a little frail. I hope you weren't spooked by what just happened."

" You don't need to worry about me, Johan," Lisa replied timidly, her head was pressed up against Johan's chest. " As long as I'm besides you, I feel so safe."

" Lisa…"

" Jiggly," said a Jigglypuff that was nearby. " Jigglypuff."

Johan and Lisa gazed up and saw a small, round Jigglypuff standing in front of them. The Jigglypuff smiled and waved its arms at Johan and Lisa. The two couple strolled up to it and leaned down. As they did, the Jigglypuff pulled two heart-shaped, trimmed rocks out and gave one each to Johan and Lisa.

" These rocks…" Lisa mumbled as she stared at her rock.

" Their so radiantly beautiful." Johan leaned closer to the Jigglypuff and stared deep into her giant eyes. " Do you want us to keep these, Jigglypuff?"

" Jiggly," the Jigglypuff said as it nodded its head.

" Okay then, Jigglypuff, we'll hang on to them." Johan turned to Lisa and showed his heart-shaped rock to her as it glistened in the moonlight. " Look at it, Lisa, it symbolizes our undying love."

Lisa blushed seeing the fervor in Johan's eyes, smiled." It sure does, Johan. I'm going to carry mine wherever I go. And every time I look at it I'll remember you."

Lisa leaned in and kissed her rock. She took Johan's rock away, swiped it with hers, and kissed his rock. Johan was initially stunned for a few seconds, looked at his rock, then kissed it. Both he and Lisa then swapped each other's rocks back to each other.

" An indirect kiss…"

Jiggly…"

Jigglypuff swallowed a tremendous amount of air as she inflated and floated above the ground—not high enough to avoid Johan and Lisa staring up at her. Johan and Lisa were stunned, but smiled and waved good-bye to Jigglypuff who waved back at them.

" Good-bye, Jigglypuff," Johan said.

" I hope we can meet again, Jigglypuff," Lisa said.

" Thanks for all your help," both Johan and Lisa said in unison.

" Jiggly…"

X-X-X-X-X

Cream managed to float too Hiyama's home village. She then descended while floating above her village, her stubby feet touched the ground, and she deflated. Cream then ran up to Hiyama's home and peeked inside. She saw Joey disguised as Hiyama, the real Hiyama, and Hiyama's father sitting by a table and playing cards together.

" It looks like I win," Hiyama smiled as she played two cards down. " With two 10's that gives me a total of 20. Since only a 21 can win, both of you have no cards, I guess that means I wi—"

" Hold it right there, sister," Joey said with a smile. " I still have my turn. So why don't you let me show you what I can do."

" Ah, okay, but you have to show every card you draw and add it into the pile."

" That's fine by me. I'm feeling lucky today."

Hiyama's father was the dealer, turned the top card over and showed it to Joey and Hiyama. " He's got a 1."

" Hit me."

" Two."

" Hit me."

" Three."

" Hit me."

" Four."

" Hit me."

" Five."

" Hit me."

" And Six. And that's 21, so Joey is the winner."

" W-what?" Hiyama stuttered. " T-this can't be possible."

" Sorry, but it looks I win your TASTY deserts!" Hiyama scoffed as she reached into her dress and pulled out a chocolate bar. Joey greedily took the chocolate bar away, unpeeled it, then swallowed it whole. " Mmmmmm." Sorry licked his lips after swallowing the chocolate bar and rubbed his stomach. " That candy sure was good."

" You pig!" Hiyama shouted. " You got lucky!"

" Now now, Hiyama, no one like's a sore loser."

" You tell her, grandpa."

Hiyama's father didn't abuse Joey, leaned in closer as his veins were throbbing, said, " Who are you calling grandpa, youngster?"

Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock!

Joey, Hiyama's, and Hiyama's fathers attention turned to the wooden clock overhead. The dials were set: 12:01 A.M.

" Oh heavens, it's already so late. I guess it's time for bed, Hiyama, our honoured guest Joey."

" But we're not tired," Joey and Hiyama whined together.

" I'm sorry, but we have a big day tomorrow. And besides, Joey needs his beauty sleep."

" Beauty sleep?" Joey mumbled under his breath while sweat dripped down his head. " _Stupid old geezer_."

Outside, Cream followed Hiyama's fathers instructions, curled up into a ball and rolled to the other side of his house. She then opened the back door and walked inside.

X-X-X-X-X

As Cream was wandering around the house she found Joey no longer dressed as Hiyama sleeping on a futon. Joey held his bed sheets close to his face, buried his nose underneath them, and a bubble blew out of his nose.

" Jiggly?"

" _We're Pokémon. We should be running this town, and the Trainers should be serving us. It's the way of the world, isn't it_?"

" Jiggly."

Cream pulled out one flap of the bed sheet and joined Joey sleeping under the futon. Cream felt close to Joey, more so than she was awhile ago, and embraced him by hugging him with her stubby hands. Cream felt warm touching Joey—actually, she was cold after running around outside in the cold, wet forest, but the heat from a human warmed her—the heat of her Trainer Joey. She held onto Joey as they both slept soundly through the night.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the big day. The day where Hiyama was suppose to be married to the high-ranking Team Rocket member Jen. Jen was dressed up-suit, bow, cleaned his hair, even putting on some old perfume-and was ready to get married. In front of the village he could see Hiyama in her wedding gown with her back turned on him. Jen licked his lips.

" They say it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, but I think that's all just a hoax. Hello, my dear. Would you like me to rub your shoulder? How about showing me your pretty face."

" Eh, that's alright," the girl said in a squeaky voice. " I'm okay where I am."

" Is everything alright? Why do you sound like a Paras fell in your throat? Do you not wish to talk? Don't worry. I don't like women who are loquacious. Let me just see your pretty face."

Jen pinched _Hiyama's _butt. _She _jumped from the feel of his fingertips. Hiyama smacked Jen's face without turning _her _head. Jen rubbed his cheek and laughed at the feel of Hiyama's _feminine _hands.

" I said NO!"

" Feisty. I love a woman with a little spice inside her. I'm going to enjoy taming you shrew into a lady of quality. Now let me see your face."

" Boss, we need to hurry up," one of the Team Rocket members said. " What if someone shows up? What if the police find us? We need to get going."

" There's always time for mutual understanding. I'm not going until my bride shows me her face. Now show me your face, my dea-"

The boss turned _Hiyama's _face around. Instead of Hiyama however he found the face of a boy. The boy blew a raspberry in Jen's face. Jen wiped the spit off his face, flinched.

" Wait. Your a dude."

" And I'm rock hard."

The boy hit Jen with a rock. Jen fell back but was caught by his Rocket comrades. Joey pulled off the wig showing his light blond hair. Joey proceeded to ripping his dress off and raising a pokeball up.

" Cream, let's give them a show!"

Joey threw his pokeball in the air. The seal of the pokeball opened as white light glowed out. The white light touched the ground. The light faded as Joey's Pokémon Cream showed up.

" Jigglypuff!"

" Cream, Rollout!"

" Jiggly!" Cream rolled her body around in circles. Cream's spherical body rolled towards Jen and his Team Rocket band.

Jen jumped out of the way just as Cream rolled right into his Team Rocket comrades. Cream stopped rolling and jumped back to Joey. Jen then appeared back to Joey's side.

" Good work, Cream. We have this battle in the bag."

" I wouldn't be so sure about that, kid."

Jen appeared again. He was holding a pokeball in his right hand. Jen flicked the pokeball in the air, caught it, and then he thrusted his pokeball at Joey. A large devious smile spread on his face.

" A Jigglypuff? I'm very disappointed. I expected if they were going to send someone to fight me they'd send someone who'd at least use a strong Pokémon, instead of the weakest, puniest Pokémon imaginable. A weak Pokémon for a weak trainer."

" I don't care what you say about me, but I will not let you make fun of Cream. She's twice-no, four times the Pokémon than any Pokémon you Team Rocket use."

Cream froze. She had no idea Joey cared about her that much. He looked valiant in her eyes. When she thought of him she thought about what Chespin said to her during that time.

" _**How can you talk about Trainers so formally? Do you think we're in the same class as them or something? We're Pokémon. We should be running this town, and the Trainers should be serving us."**_

" Jiggly."

" Black Death, come out!"

Jen threw his pokeball in the air. The seal of the pokeball opened out. Out came white light. When the light faded a new Pokémon appeared. A fox-like, quadruped Pokémon is covered with a thick, luxurious golden-white fur, as well as having nine tails, each of which is tipped with orange. They also have a fluffy crest atop their heads and a similar ruff around their necks.

" Rwwwoorrr!" The fox-like Pokémon howled in the sky when it made it's appearance.

" What's that?"

" Black...Death. Ninetales, Fire Blast!"

The fox-like Pokémon took in a deep breath and releases a powerful 大 shaped blast of orange fire from it's mouth. The fire headed towards Cream. Cream was shaken with fear. She wasn't able to move her legs. She couldn't dodge the fire. In her mind two small red eyes poked out of the fire scaring her.


End file.
